A Chance In Time
by mangoblogs
Summary: This is a Samcedes AU story crossover with Continuum. There aren't any character links I just took the concept and put my own spin on it. Sam Evans is a police officer in the year 2045 but he gets sent back in time to the year 2015. He has to find young Artie Abrams the creator of the time travel device to send him back home. His first day in the past and he bumps into Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back lol. I can't seem to get Samcedes out of my head. Damn you glee for putting this pairing in my life and making me crazy about them. Anyway this is a new story that I started on tumblr and now I am sharing with you all. I am not sure how quickly I will be updating because I am writing my novel at the same time as I write this. So thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

The year was 2045 and Sam felt it was going to be the year he made a change. Sam paced back and forth as he debated knocking on his girlfriend's door. Today was an important day for him and if things went his way it would be an important day for her too. Things hadn't been going too great for them but he felt that the little box he held in his hand was going to help fix it all. Quinn had started to be a bit distant and Sam felt it was because she was getting bored with him since they had been together for a year now. She never said marriage was something she wanted but Sam just felt they were at the point where they needed to move things to the next level. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it.

Quinn yawned and smiled as her eyes fell on the arm that was wrapped around her mid-section. She tried to lift his arm off of her so that she could go get the door but instead he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. She playfully hit his hand till he moved his arm and turned around. Quinn grabbed her robe and quickly made her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole and felt her heart stop as she noticed her boyfriend pacing back and forth outside of her door. She debated pretending that she wasn't there but her car was parked out front so there was no hiding that. She opened the door partially and pretended to be exhausted.

"Sam…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Um…yeah I am actually heading there." He said stepping forward to kiss her cheek but she moved away. "Uh…are you going to let me in?"

"Uh…Sam…this isn't a good time. I really need my sleep and…" she looked behind her then back at him and smiled. "I am really tired. Can we do this later when you get off work?" she asked and felt bad as she noticed the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh…yeah…of course. How about we do dinner tonight?"

"That's perfect. I'll call you." She said then slammed the door. She heard him say that he loved her and then mumbled something else before walking back to his car. She waited till she heard his car drive away before making her way to the room and sighed.

"Was that Sam?" Finn asked stretching and pulling her back into the bed. Quinn knew she couldn't keep seeing the both of them any longer. She needed to make her choice between the two.

"Yeah." She responded as she tried to make a quick decision. "I can't keep doing this. He's going to find out about us."

"Then just break up with him."

"It's not that easy, Finn. And I don't want to hurt him." She replied looking over at him. He smiled and sat up taking her hand in his.

"I have a plan."

"You…have a plan?" she asked. She wasn't too sure about following his plans. Finn was attractive and heading towards a big contract when he was traded but other than that he wasn't always that bright.

"Yes…trust me. This plan is fool proof." He said with a smile on his face. "You know Artie Abrams the inventor and owner of Arcadec?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he created a device that I know if I get it we can go anywhere we want and be together without you worrying about Sam. He won't even remember who you are."

"Will this…hurt him?" Quinn asked.

"Nope…it's fool proof."

"And how are you going to get your hand on this device."

"They will have it on display tonight and I plan on stealing it." He said with a smile. Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"Finn, there's going to be high security around something like that." Quinn said realizing how dumb of an idea this was.

"Quinn, just let me do this and then we will be together." He said kissing her on the cheek before jumping out of bed. Quinn sighed and decided to just let him do it. If he got caught and was arrested then she would just continue to be with Sam and leave Finn behind.

Later that evening Sam sat at his desk finishing up his paper work and looking at the clock waiting for Quinn to hit him up. He was just about to get up when his radio called out for all active officers to make their way to Arcadec. He sighed and jammed the ring he had in his desk in his pocket then made his way to his squad car. He drove towards the building and noticed he wasn't the first on scene.

"Shots fired!" he heard one of the officers shout. He pulled out his gun and flash light and ran inside behind the others.

"You take the east wing. I'll check the top floors over here." Sam said as he made his way up the stairs. He noticed a tall figure standing near a bright light and drew his weapon up. "Freeze! CPI!" he shouted then made his way over. "Put your hands up!" he shouted as the man stepped out and raised his hand while holding a solid sphere in his hand. "Finn Hudson?" Sam wasn't sure why the Quarterback for the Jets was anywhere near Artie Abrams. "Put that on the ground!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Put that on the ground slowly!" Sam instructed as he eased his way over to him. Finn stood still but kept nervously lookin behind him. "Don't even think about it."

"I swear I didn't kill him. He was like that when I got here."

"Save that for court." Sam said as he made his way over to Finn and reached up for his right hand that was holding the sphere.

"Don't touch that!" Finn warned as Sam grabbed the sphere and then cuffed Finn to the railing.

"Stay right here." Sam said as he made his way inside to see who was murdered. He noticed Artie Abram on the ground and ran over to check his pulse. He quickly radioed the information then paused when the sphere started to hum and glow. He rotated the sphere trying to read what was written on it when suddenly a bright light spread around the room. He tried to let go of the sphere but his hands were stuck on it and before he knew what happened the whole room went pitch back. All he could see was the sphere glowing and vibrating. The light got brighter and brighter causing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he was sitting at his desk at the precinct again with the device in his hands. He quickly placed it in his desk then looked around. Everything looked different. The other cops weren't wearing any protective gear and the seats were all made of wood. He got up and walked around looking for the interrogation room hoping that Finn would be in there. Instead, there was a young lady sitting in there chewing her gum and popping it.

"Am I free to go now?" she asked as she flipped her brown hair away from her face. Sam looked around and walked in and sat down in front of her.

"It all depends. What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. Wait till my daddy hears about this. He will buy this entire town and fire all of you." The young lady threatened. "Do you know who my father is?"

"No…but I guess he has a lot of money?"

"A lot of money?" she asked as if he'd asked something stupid. He was just about to ask her another question when the door opened and a woman walked in with a briefcase. He hadn't seen a person actually carry one of those. He'd only seen them in old movies. He smiled and watch her walk and tap the young girl on the shoulder.

"Don't say another word, Sugar." The woman said. Sam wasn't really paying attention because he was completely confused with everything that was happening. What he did understand was that someone was playing a funny joke on him. The woman stared at him and snapped her finger at him. "If you have any questions for my client you will need to speak to me." She said. Sam looked at her in confusion wondering when did lawyers go back to wearing suits. Her pencil skirt was definitely not shying away from her curves. And she left off the top three buttons off her blouse which exposed her dark auburn skin. Her plumps lips had a glimmering pink sheen to it which he was staring at as she spoke to him. "So if you don't have any questions…"

"Um…I do have a question." Sam said finally looking from Sugar to her. "Um sorry I'm officer Sam Evans and you are…" he extended his hand to her. She looked at it then over at Sugar who was just smiling at the both of them before taking his hand in hers.

"I'm her lawyer Mercedes Jones."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand. She looked at him as if he was losing it. "Can you tell me where am I exactly?" he asked.

"Oh hell no…is this some kind of game?" she asked rolling her eyes before placing her hand on her hip. He shook his head and waited as she sighed. "We are at Lima Police Station."

"This isn't CPI?" Sam asked looking lost. He remembered that the station hadn't been called a police station in years. "Wait…what is todays date?" he asked.

"You know what…you have a great day. I am taking my client with me." Mercedes said tapping Sugar on her back. "Come on Sugar."

"No please…seriously…just tell me…please." He begged. She walked over to the door and sighed before turning to face him.

"It's July 29, 2015." Then turned and left leaving Sam stunned and trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. Oh yeah I don't own glee or the show continuum. both can be watched on Netflix. Characters have been changed and it is only loosely based on both shows so don't look out for whats canon.**

* * *

Mercedes shook her head as she made her way to the elevator with Sugar. She listened to Sugar whine to her rich daddy about falsely being questioned for something that she had no idea about. This was the third time this month that Mercedes had to come to the police station to get Sugar out of there. They haven't arrested her for anything but the damn girl was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mercedes pressed the button to open the elevator door and walked in with Sugar in tow.

"Daddy, why can't you just call her phone?" she whined then stuck the phone out to Mercedes. Mercedes sighed as she took the phone. In the distance she noticed Sam stepping out of the interrogation room. He was definitely looking lost and causing her to suddenly feel sorry for him. They locked eyes for a brief minute as the doors closed shut and began to descend.

"Yes, Mr. Motta we're leaving the police station as we speak."

"Great, I need for you to bring her home for me."

"Uh…with all due respect sir, I am not a chauffeur. I am a lawy…"

"I will gladly pay you for your troubles." He said cutting her off. He was always throwing his money around whenever he wanted someone to do what he wanted. "I just want to make sure that she doesn't get into any more trouble." Mercedes rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"We will be right over." She replied. Mama ain't raise no fool. Al Motta liked to throw his money around for no reason so she was happy to take it from him. "You gotta stop this bullshit, Sugar." Mercedes said after hanging up the phone and handing it to her.

"Hey at least the officer we talked to today was a hottie." She replied wiggling her eyebrows. "I think he was checking you out."

"I think he needed a psych evaluation." Mercedes responded as they walked to her car. "The police academy may be desperate for men, doesn't mean I have to be." She responded as they got into her car. Although she was dismissing Sugar's claim she couldn't help but wonder if he was in fact checking her out or just confused as he seemed to have been. She decided to go with the latter and drove the rest of the way in silence.

The next morning she drove over to the Lima Bean for a fresh cup and was just about to walk right back out when she noticed Sam sitting all alone in a corner. He was still wearing that same costume from last night and staring at a round object. She doubled back and bought another cup of coffee and two muffins before making her way over to him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her looking at him.

"You're either doing a poor job following me or you're lost once again." She said smiling as she sat down in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled as she pushed the cup of coffee and muffin in front of him.

"Uh…thanks, Mercedes right?" He quickly grabbed the coffee and took a sip before biting into the muffin like a hungry man. Mercedes nodded and watched him gobble down the muffin with a smile on her face until he realized how he looked. "I'm really hungry and where I come from we don't have paper cash anymore."

"Boy, what are you talking about?" Mercedes asked laughing. "Are you from some other planet or something?" he looked at her then the sphere that he had on the table then sighed.

"If I tell you…you won't believe me. No one seems to believe me."

"Try me." She replied before taking a morsel of the muffin and placing it in her mouth. Sam stared at her for a second then moved his chair closer as if he was about to tell her something top secret.

"Today's date should be July 30th…"

"It is though."

"Yeah but the year is wrong. Everything says 2015 and it's really supposed to be 2045. And we shouldn't have paper money anymore. That went away in 2020 along with every other thing that came from tearing down trees." Sam replied.

"Look, if in 2045 I still look like I'm 25 I give you permission to poke me." Mercedes giggled. She shook her head as she wondered what the hell kind of drug was he on to have him talking like that.

"You actually look younger than 25." He replied with a smirk. She felt her tummy flip when she stared back into his eyes. She had to agree with Sugar that he was definitely a hot looking man. She looked down at the sphere he had in front of him then reached over to touch it but he quickly grabbed it. "Don't touch that. The last time I touched it sent me back thirty years." He slowly placed it back down then sighed. "I think it's broken though."

"Look, Sam, I don't know what type of drug you're on…"

"I don't do drugs. I am a CPI for crying out loud." He said cutting her off.

"What the hell is a CPI anyway?"

"Crime Patrol Investigator."

"That sounds stupid."

"Whatever. Look thanks for the coffee but I really need to go and find a way to fix this thing and head back….to my time." Sam stood up and walked out of the Lima Bean and then just stood outside looking just as lost as he did last night. Mercedes sighed and got up to follow him.

"Hey…look I'm sorry I called your job title stupid."

"Whatever. If you don't want to believe me…it's totally cool. I don't belong here, obviously." He responded. Mercedes looked around at everyone that past by and looked at the costume he was wearing.

"I mean aren't you hot in that suit anyway?"

"It has a built in thermal that adapts to the weather to keep my body at the right temperature."

"Okay…right…" Mercedes laughed and walked off to her car. This dude was definitely out of his mind and she needed to get away from him. It didn't matter that he was fine when he was obviously a few screws loose in the brain.

"Hey…look I can prove to you that I am from the future." Sam said running up behind her. Mercedes turned and smiled, placing her drink on top of her car to find her keys in her purse.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Just come over here and I will show you." He said pulling her by her hand towards a small corridor.

"Oh hell no, Sam! I have pepper spray."

"I'm not going to assault you. Just watch." Sam said rolling his eyes as he extended his forearms towards her and pressed a couple areas on his sleeve. She looked at him and tried to stifle her laugh as nothing happened. "Just wait…my battery is a bit low."

"Oh so you're a robot now? Do they have cyber men in the future now?" she asked laughing then stopped when a light flickered on his suit and projected a video on the wall. "What the…"

"That was the last thing I saw before I appeared here in your time. In 2045, everything is recorded. All memories are stored and can be replayed." He explained as Mercedes watched him bend over and check the pulse of man that looked to have been killed. She looked over at him in shock. "I need to go back to my time to catch the guy that killed him and bring him to justice."

"Okay, I believe you Sam but how the hell can I help you? We don't have time travel here." She replied suddenly understanding the severity of it all.

"Well, um, you can help me find the younger version of Artie Abrams. He has to be around your age right now. If he can fix this then he can help me get back to 2045." Sam turned off the projector and looked over at Mercedes as she processed everything.

"Uh…yeah okay…" she shook her head. "First thing's first though…we need to change what you are wearing…and get you a haircut."

"My money is no good here."

"You can pay me back when you get back in 2045." She smiled as they walked over to her car and got in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poor Sam has no idea what he's doing or where he is. Thank God for Mercedes. Let's see what happens next. You will meet new glee characters here.**

* * *

Sam rode around town with Mercedes in awe of how different everything was in 2015. On her dashboard she had a photo of herself with bigger guy that he assumed was her brother because of the facial similarities. She kept her car pretty neat and there was no car seat in the back so he assumed she had no children. He turned his attention towards the window as Mercedes continued to ask him question after question. Although he was in awe of the scenery he just couldn't wait to get back to his time. He wondered if anyone missed him or was at least searching for him. Then he thought of the fact that he was the last person to touch Artie. What if they thought he killed him? He definitely needed to get back and explain everything that went on.

"So…in the future, are there like robots everywhere? And you said that there are no paper products, what do y'all wipe y'all asses with? And what exactly does money look like?" Mercedes rambled out questions. Sam smiled and touched a few buttons on his wrist then held it towards her.

"This is what money looks like." He replied as she glanced at his wrist that showed his bank account balance. "We went totally green to save the trees when it was proving that we were causing global warming."

"Okay, okay that makes sense…" she nodded. "So, who won the election in 2016? Did they vote to change the law and make Obama president again?"

"I…uh…don't know. I actually passed history with a D. Art was my thing." He replied suddenly feeling a bit stupid for not being smart enough to remember details like that.

"Okay…so what about the robots?"

"Actually Artie Abrams was working on creating the first Artificial Intelligence. He was supposed to launch it in November but now that he's dead…" he paused as he thought of all the changes that would happen once news broke out about his death.

"We're going to find him, Sam." Mercedes said reaching over and stroking the top of his hand. A spark flickered and made her remove her hand and giggle. "Static electricity. I hate when that happens." Sam smirked at her then looked back out the window as she turned into a shopping mall. "So um…here we are…I'm taking you to see my friend Kurt. He loves a good make over and he will take good care of you."

"Wait…aren't you going to stay with me?"

"I actually have to go to work to clear out some things so that I can take a three day weekend to help you find Artie. So I will let you and him have fun." Mercedes smiled as she parked then got out of the car. "Just one rule…you are not from the future."

"Okay…I'll make up something." Sam smiled as he got out of the car and followed her into the shopping center. Sam sat back and watched as Mercedes spoke to Kurt then forced a smile on his face as they walked over to him.

"Kurt, this is my friend Sam. And Sam this is one of my old friends Kurt Hummel. He and I used to be in a glee club together. I'm not sure if you all have glee clubs where you're from but it's big here." Mercedes smiled and looked between the two of them. Kurt looked at Sam up and down then walked around him before extending his hand out to him.

"Well you brought me something to work with for real, Mercedes." Kurt said. "Your _friend_ here…he is just your friend right?" Sam looked over at Mercedes and smiled then back at Kurt.

"Yeah, we are just friends…I used to play football in college with her brother." He shook Kurt's hand then smiled at the impressed look on Mercedes' face.

"Oh you got yourself a jock again?"

"Again?" Sam asked looking over at Mercedes then back at Kurt.

"Yeah, she's dated so many football players…"

"Alright that's enough Kurt!" she said cutting him off and pushing him. "I need you to give him a full on makeover not tell him about my dating history." She stopped and turned to Sam and smiled. "How did you know about my brother?"

"I saw the picture on your dashboard…" Sam smiled and knocked on his forehead. "This is a steel trap."

"As long as it's not a part of history." She jabbed and laughed when his smile disappeared. "I'm just playing with you, Sam."

"Alright you two lovebirds…"

"We're not…" they both started to say then stopped when they realized they were both responding at the same time. Kurt Smiled and crossed his arms as he watched the two of them.

"Kurt, he really is just a friend of mine and I have faith that you will take good care of him, right?" Mercedes asked as she turned and took steps backward towards the door. "I'll be back once I am done with the office, Sam."

"Come on, Sam. I have a lot to do." Kurt said flicking his finger at him. Sam looked back at Mercedes and smiled nervously wishing that she would stay but understanding that she was already doing a lot for him. He mouthed the words thank you to her and she winked at him before stepping out the door.

First thing Kurt did was make Sam change out of his police gear and into some Lost & Found clothes he had in the back. Then they hit up a couple shops trying to find the right look for him. Kurt tried to get Sam to get some jeans that were way too skinny for Sam's liking. He even tried to get him to buy some leather pants but Sam was not having it. Finally after hitting up a couple stores they finally found a look that both Sam and Kurt thought was good.

"Mercedes is going to love this look on you." Kurt said smiling. Sam checked himself out in the mirror and smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know Mercedes and I know what she likes and she will definitely like this look on you." Kurt responded then started staring at his hair. "Now, we need to do something about this bleach blonde hippy look you got going on here."

"I don't bleach my hair." Sam replied. He wanted to explain how in the future bleaching wasn't something that people did anymore. That a simple button touch would simply change the color of a person's hair, but then he remembered he couldn't.

"Sure you don't." Kurt replied. "Anyway, let's go take care of this look and give you a more suitable look that Mercedes will love." Sam smiled and followed him out of the store after paying for the items they bought with Mercedes credit card. He didn't fully understand why Kurt kept trying to impress Mercedes but he went along with it anyway.

When they reached the salon, he sat down as Kurt explained to the beautician what he wanted Sam's hair to look like. Within minutes the woman began cutting his hair then applying highlights and color before stepping away for a minute. Sam sat patiently as Kurt spoke with another beautician when a young man came in and spoke to one of the available beautician. Something about the man looked familiar to Sam so he kept his eye on him and watched as he rolled his wheelchair inside.

"No…that couldn't be him." Sam said to himself as he watched the guy pull out a magazine and flip through then stopped and looked up at Sam. He got up and walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, you're Artie Abrams, right?"

"Uh, do I know you?" Artie asked looking around.

"Not exactly…but I know you." Sam smiled. He didn't even have to look for Artie. He actually came to him. It was almost as if the universe knew he needed to meet him.

"Sam, you're hair isn't done yet." Kurt said pulling him away from Artie.

"Hey I was busy talking to that guy." Sam said as he looked back and watched Artie stare at them in confusion.

"You will get to talk to him again once you look like you're from this century." Kurt said pushing him back into his seat. Sam frowned and waited for the beautician to finish but kept his eye on Artie the whole time. Once he was done Kurt told him to take a look at his new look. Sam really didn't care how he looked now when Artie was there within his grasp. The key to his future was right there and Kurt was pushing a mirror in his face.

"Alright, I'll look." Sam said and turned to face the mirror and was shocked at how much he actually liked it. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, I look like that old actor Brad Pitt."

"I don't know about that but you do look better." Kurt said smiling proudly. "Wait till Mercedes sees you. She will be all over you like white on rice."

"Kurt, she's really just a friend."

"That's how it all starts, my friend." Kurt winked and walked off to pay the beautician. Sam smiled thinking that he couldn't wait to see Mercedes reaction to his makeover then remembered why he had the makeover done. Artie was the whole reason and it wasn't even necessary anymore when he was right there getting a haircut right behind him. Sam turned and made his way over to Artie and reached for the device from his pocket. He was just about to speak when Mercedes walked in and the smile on her face distracted him.

"Oh my God, Sam! You look…you look really good." She smiled and walked over to him then brushed his hair with her fingers. "And look at your hair."

"You like it? Kurt thought you would." Sam replied blushing and looking down at her as she continued to brush his hair with her fingers. She was standing so close that he finally noticed just how good she smelled.

"He did a great job, but what do you think of your look?" she asked suddenly realizing how close she was to him and stepping back a bit.

"I love it." He smiled then pulled her close. "But guess who is actually in here…right at this moment."

"Who?" she asked stepping back again then looking around nervously. She noticed Kurt making his way over to them then looked up at Sam again.

"Artie Abrams is right over there getting his hair cut."

"Are you serious?" she asked peeking over to where Artie sat. "He's the key to your future?"

"He's the future period." He whispered back.

"Well, did he say he'd help?"

"I haven't actually said anything but the fact that I knew him." Sam responded quickly then forced a smile on his face as Kurt reached them.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face as he handed Mercedes her credit card back.

"Kurt…" Mercedes rolled her eyes then looked over at Sam. "Thanks for hooking him up. He really needed it, but right now we have other business to handle."

"Well my job here is done. It was really fun and hopefully one day you let me give you…"

"Don't play with me, Kurt." Mercedes said sticking her finger up to stop him. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to talk to that gentleman over there."

"Alright… **à tout à l'heure** mon amis." Kurt said waving them away as he walked away. Sam did a silent prayer that Artie was able to actually fix the device and send him back to his time. He was enjoying his time with Mercedes but he really needed to get back home.

"Are you ready?" Mercedes asked as she watched Artie pay for his haircut and check his self out. Sam took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

**So they found younger Artie Abrams the inventor of the device. Will he be able to fix it and send Sam to the future? Will he even believe them? I hope you all enjoy this crazy story of mine. Lol. I love SciFi.**

* * *

Mercedes couldn't believe how good Sam looked with his haircut but she needed to remind herself to stay focused. He was only there temporarily. Once they get Artie to fix the sphere then Sam can be back on his way to the future. She smiled over at him as they both took a deep breath. Mercedes and Sam both walked over to where Artie was still checking himself out. They both stared at him with a smile on their face that caused him to turn and look at them and smile back awkwardly. Mercedes was happy to be meeting someone that was going to be important in the future and she knew Sam was smiling because he was sure that he was on his way home. Artie on the other hand was smiling wondering what the hell was going on.

"Okay, normally I'm flattered when a pretty chick is staring me down after I get my haircut, but to have you staring me down with your boyfriend is making me antsy." Artie said looking between the two of the nervously. Mercedes blushed and looked over at Sam who was blushing as well before she snapped back and realized what Artie said.

"Oh…no…he's not my boyfriend." Mercedes quickly said. "I'm Mercedes Jones and this is my friend Officer Sam Evans from the Lima police station." Sam flashed his CPI badge quickly then placed it back in his pocket before Artie could read it. They both shook his hand and continued smiling at him.

"Oh…am I under arrest or something?" Artie asked looking between the two of them.

"No…we just have a few questions for you. Do you mind coming with us?" Sam asked as if he was a policeman of this time. Mercedes smiled and pretended as if she was a cop as well.

"Sure." Artie pushed his frames back up on his nose and smiled at Mercedes. "I thought you two were looking for a threesome. I'd be down for it but I draw the line when it's two males." He looked over at Sam and raised his hands. "No offense." Mercedes looked at Artie then back at Sam and shook her head.

"This is the man of the future, Sam?" she asked as they walked over to her car. Sam tried to hold in his laughter as he helped Artie into the car then went to sit in the front seat.

"Let's not freak him out just yet." He whispered to her and looked in the backseat and smiled as Artie placed his seatbelt on.

"The man of what?" Artie asked as he tried to listen to them whisper back and forth between the two of them. "What are you two whispering about?" Sam turned and smiled as he began to explain everything to Artie. He told him as much as he could without telling him that he had found Artie dead in his office. He couldn't tell if Artie was believing anything he was saying or not but he continued till they reached Mercedes' house. Once they were inside of her home they sat on the couch and looked at Artie waiting on him to say something.

"So, basically I need your help getting back to 2045." Sam said when Artie still was quietly looking at them.

"Okay, um, let me get this straight." He pushed his chair towards the window and stopped. "I built a time machine in the future and you got your hand on it. How? Did I not try to stop you? Did I not build some sort of futuristic shield around it to stop people from stealing it?" Artie asked then turned and looked over at Sam. Mercedes knew that Artie would want to know why he didn't come back with him.

"Sam, just play the footage for him." Mercedes said. "Some people need to see things to believe it.

"Like you?" Sam asked giving her a lopsided grin. She playfully swatted him causing him to laugh even more. "Either way, I can't, I'm not wearing the suit."

"You have a suit that plays movies in the future?"

"No…" Sam shook his head. "In the future all of our memories are banked into a server that can be played back. It's usually used in court so that the right people are arrested in jailed and no one can be falsely accused."

"Wow that is both awesome and scary."

"You created it. I think it was to find out who caused the accident that left you wheelchair bound." Sam explained and smiled at Mercedes because he finally remembered something from history class. She smiled back at him then placed her focus back on Artie. Ever since the makeover she'd found herself just staring at Sam. He was definitely fine before but with the haircut he was looking even better and she finally noticed just how green his eyes were.

"Okay but I don't understand why I didn't come back in time with you." Artie said and looked between Mercedes and Sam. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Mercedes looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Just tell him, Sam."

"Um, okay well when I found you, Finn Hudson was the last person I saw leaving your office and you were dead laying on the ground."

"Wait a minute…who is Finn Hudson and why did he kill me?"

"I'm not sure if he killed you or not but he's a football player in my time and he was trying to leave with this." Sam said holding out the device in front of him. Artie rolled over to him and held the device in his hand then looked up at Sam in shock.

"The Reverser… REVICIR…" he smiled and looked up at Sam. "Well the name is still being worked on but it stands for Reverse Injury Circle. I have been trying different names for it. I think I spent more time focused on the name then actually building this thing." Mercedes looked at Sam and frowned thinking about why Artie must have created it. Maybe he wanted to go back in time and avoid the accident. The whole thing was making her sad as she thought about all that he'd been through. "I've only drawn ideas about this. I have never been able to finish it. I can't believe it's here."

"Well in the future you have it completely finished and you were going to present it that day that day then I got my hand on it and everything went blank."

"Do you think you can fix it?" Mercedes asked. Artie looked at the sphere and shook his head. "Sam really needs to get back to his time. He needs to catch the person that hurt you and bring him to justice."

"Maybe you can send me back before you're murdered and I can save both you and keep Finn away from getting his hand on the device."

"I just started thinking about making this item like yesterday and you're telling me that I don't finish building it till 2045. I took 30 years to build this and you think I can fix it now?" Artie shook his head. "And honestly I didn't even build the right thing. I was supposed to build something that would reverse spinal injuries and help wheelchair bound people like me. And all I did was create something to reverse time. How does that help me now?" He shook his head and placed the device back in Sam's hand. "I can't help you. I can't even help myself." He rolled over to the front door and stopped. "I can't even leave without one of you helping me out and you want me to fix this thing and say I'm important to the future. I'm not. I'm just a wheelchair bound kid with no future." Mercedes looked at Artie then over at Sam who was lookin down at the sphere and then up at her. They were both looking like they were ready to give up.

"Hey, look here Artie, Sam is here from the future telling you how important you are. He's telling you that you are important. That you create important and useful things in the future. You built a freaking server that helps catch criminals for crying out loud. You pretty much make my career a living hell as a defense attorney! But damn it, if you don't see how important you are to the future, can you at least try and help him get back to arrest the man that kills you?" Mercedes asked. Artie looked at her then over at Sam and shook his head.

"I mean I can try but it might be finished in thirty years." Artie replied sarcastically. "I'm just saying. You're speech was nice and all but it still doesn't change the fact that I have no idea what I am doing, right now."

"No…it won't be thirty years. Yes at first it took you that long to get it out of your head but it's here right now." She walked over to Sam and took the device and placed it in Artie's hands. "Look at it! It's real. It may not have been what you intended to create but its right here…in your hands." She smiled at him and knelt down in front of him. "That's the future right there and you made it. You're more than just some wheelchair kid. You're important to me and to Sam." She turned around and held her hand out for Sam till he came over and held it.

"I promise I'll get back and find out who murdered you or stop it from happening whatever you want me to do I will do it. Just…fix it, please." Sam begged. Mercedes smiled as she looked at him then looked over at Artie who slowly smiled at the both of them.

"Okay…I'll get started on it." Artie smiled. "In the meantime, where have you been sleeping?" he asked Sam. "I would invite you to my place but I stay with my mom and she gets weirded out with strangers from the future and such."

"Oh…I have a spare room that he can crash in till you send him back to his own place." Mercedes replied looking at Sam and smiling.

"Thanks Mercedes, I owe you a bunch when I get back to my time." Sam smiled back. They both stared at each other for a minute till Artie cleared his throat.

"You sure you two aren't…more than friends?" Artie asked.

"We only met yesterday…so trust me…" Mercedes giggled. "So…um how about we go out and celebrate. I know a really nice spot where we can eat and have fun at the same time and I get to eat free." She smiled. "Sam, you remember the girl you were questioning yesterday?"

"You pretended to be a cop?" Artie asked.

"I wasn't too sure where I was when I was questioning her." Sam replied.

"Anyway, her father owns the Sugar Shack. So if you're all game we can head over there now." She looked at the boys. Artie smiled but Sam looked like he wasn't too sure. "Artie's not going to fix the device tonight so we might as well enjoy the time we have while you're here, right?" she asked hoping he'd say yes. She could tell Sam was thinking about it and then finally he allowed the side of his lip to curl up.

"Alright, you're right." Sam finally said. "Don't lose the sphere Artie."

"I won't. My life depends on it remember?"

"Just give me a minute to change out of these work clothes and we'll be on our way out the door." Mercedes said making her way up the stairs.

"Women." Artie said shaking his head as she ran up and left them in the living room. "So what else did I invent in the future?" was the last thing Mercedes heard him ask Sam before she closed her bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sugar Shack chapter...Yay...music used can be referenced from canon glee. I don't own any. Thanks for the reviews. Juju you wanted to know about future Mercedes...yes she will meet future Sam. That's all I will say. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story. I really love the storyline.**

* * *

"So...what you're telling me is that the future depends on me being in this chair?" Artie asked after Sam explained every item he invented. Each and everything he invented stemmed from things he had to endure whilst in the wheelchair. Sam tried to think of one of the items that he created that wasn't connected and couldn't come up with anything.

"Well...not exactly. The future just depends on you being dedicated to helping the handicap which will also help those that are handicapable." Sam could tell that this wasn't really making Artie feel better, so he racked his brain trying to find something else. Then he thought of it and smiled. "There is a bonus though." he said with a smile. "You seem to have no problem getting ladies back in my time. Every year you're on a magazine with a new girlfriend. One hotter than last."

"Now that's something worth working for." Artie said raising his hand up towards Sam. Sam stared at it awkwardly then leaned in and placed his hand on Artie's. Artie looked at him and laughed. "No...you're supposed to hit it. We do it when we're excited about something." he explained then showed him how to do it. Sam didn't get the point but he smiled and nodded then looked over to the clock then back at Artie.

"She's been up there for some time now. You think she's alright?" Sam asked walking over to the stairs and looking up as if he could see her bedroom from where he was.

"You want to go check?" Artie asked and smiled mischievously.

"No." Sam replied then realized what Artie was asking. "No...no...that would be wrong. I was just wondering what was taking her so long." Sam walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Women. I tell you. Whenever my mom says she'll be ready in 5 minutes, I just know she means multiple that by 10 more minutes." Artie replied rolling over to look at some of Mercedes pictures. Sam walked over and admired the pictures she had of her glee club friends and her family. She had a couple awards for singing and some for dancing as well.

"Is there anything she can't do?" Sam asked as he admired the pictures. He couldn't believe all that she'd accomplish in her life while he barely sung in front of people.

"She can't seem to get ready in 5 minutes." Artie said out loud.

"Don't rush perfection!" Mercedes shouted back. Sam laughed and made his way over to the bag he had his suit in. He could already tell that he was about to have a lot of fun with these two and he wanted to make sure he remembered this moment when he went back home. He grabbed his suit and removed the recorder chip and placed it back on his forearm.

"Well damn Mercedes!" Artie exclaimed causing Sam to turn and looked her way. She slowly came down the stairs like something straight out of a movie. Somehow Usher's _There Goes My Baby_ started playing as she walked down the stairs in slow motion. Maybe it was all in his head but there was also a light casting on her as she turned and smiled at the both of them.

"There's no carpool lane to sexy, huh?" Mercedes asked as she posed. The pencil skirt she had on when he first met her was showing her curves then but this black dress she had on was definitely clinging on to them. Sam cleared his throat and rub the back of his head to quickly regain composure as he drop his bag in the corner.

"Um...you look awesome Mercedes, but we suddenly look a bit under dressed." Sam stated. Mercedes looked at herself as if she didn't know what she put on then shrugged and played with her hair in the mirror then bent down to strap on her heels.

"Speak for yourself, I always look awesome." Artie replied rolling over to the door. He turned around and smiled as he watched Sam try not to look at Mercedes as she bent down and fixed her heels. "So are we going or are we staying in?"

"I"m dressed too pretty to stay in." Mercedes smiled. "Let's go Fellas."

* * *

Mercedes drove to the Sugar Shack with the boys in tow. Every once in a while she would feel Sam's eyes on her but when she would look his way he would turn away and say something to Artie. Mercedes knew that it was pointless for her to get all glammed up just to get a reaction out of Sam but the look on his face was well worth it. Now that he was checking her out she had no clue what to do with it. The whole situation in itself was crazy. He wasn't even technically born yet so in a way she felt as if she was breaking some sort of law for even thinking about him this way. Soon he'd back in his time and she would be left with just the memory of him and nothing else to show for it. The old Mercedes would avoid him at all cost but the new Mercedes, the one that witnessed time travel, was going to live the night away. She was going to have her fun with him then say goodbye when it was time for him to go.

"I hope you guys like to sing." She said with a smile as she turned into the Sugar Shack. "It's Karaoke Night!" she beamed at them and watched Sam nervously get out of the car.

"Just point me towards the honey's." Artie said as Sam helped him get into his wheelchair. Mercedes turned to him and shook her head. Artie was definitely slowly growing on her. Once she got over all his perverted trips she saw that he was just like the younger brother she never had.

"I have just the girl for you, Artie. Don't you worry." she smiled then looked over at Sam and winked. "And don't think you get to just sit back and watch. You're going to get up and sing too." she said pointing over to Sam as they walked inside.

"I've never sang in front of people before."

"Well tonight is the night." She smiled and waved to Sugar who was currently on the stage setting up the mic. Mercedes prayed that she wasn't singing tonight because the girl was definitely toned deaf. She smiled at Sam as he pulled her chair out for her then made his way over to his own seat next to Artie but facing her.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Sugar asked as she scanned the crowd then waved back at Mercedes then smiled when she noticed she wasn't alone. "Ohhh I see we have some fresh meat tonight!" she walked down and made her way towards them. "We got an officer in the house! Are you going to arrest me again? I've been a bad girl." Sugar teased as stretched her arms out in front of Sam. The crowd laughed at her antics which just caused her to keep going. "I kind of like being naughty." she smiled and walked over to Mercedes and checked her out. "Which is why my daddy got me one of the sexiest lawyers around. Check out Mercedes, you guys!" she tilted the Mic towards her then placed it back in front of her. "Are we getting a treat tonight?"

"I don't know...I just came to enjoy the show with the guys." Mercedes said waving Sugar off.

"Oh come on, please!" Sugar begged then turned to the crowd as they began to chant for her to get on the stage. Mercedes sighed with a big smile on her face and then looked over at Sam.

"I'll sing if they sing." she said pointing towards Sam and Artie. Sugar looked over at Sam then at Artie and smiled. She walked over to Artie and placed her hand on his shoulder and bent down to him.

"Do you think you can sing for us tonight?" she asked then placed the mic in front of him. Artie who was talkative in the car was suddenly quiet as he only nodded his head. Sam looked completely terrified but he nodded his head as well.

"Alright...alright...I'll sing...one song!" Mercedes said as she got up and walked towards the stage. "Alright, since y'all made me come up here. I'll let one of you pick the song I sing." she scanned the crowd and saw Santana, one of her old glee friends sitting in the front and pointed to her. "Santana come up here and pick a song, please." She smiled as Santana made her way up the stage and scrolled through the list then stopped and smiled at the crowd.

"Let's see her sing this." Santana said. "Oh, it has some Spanish in it by the way." she skipped back to her seat and laughed with her date then turned her attention back to Mercedes. Mercedes looked out to where Sam was sitting and smiled before waving to him then looking to the screen for the words.

"Sometimes it's hard..." she looked out to the crowd and smiled. "...to make things clear. Or know when to face the truth...and I know when the moment is here." she walked closer to the monitor and read a couple of the lyrics then made her way back center. "I'll open my heart and show you inside...my love has no pride I feel with you...I've got nothing to hide." she walked down the stage in front of a couple other patrons and smiled. "So open you eyes and see who I am...and not who you want for me to be...I am only myself, myself." she made her way back to Santana and smiled

"Si voy a perderte ya. Que sea por vez final. Si voy a perderte ya. Es para siempre entiendes. Que prefiero dejarte ir. Y aprender a vivir sin ti." she smiled at the shocked look on Santana's face then made her way over to her table where Sugar was sitting between the Sam and Artie. "Porque si voy a perderte ya. No vuelvas." She sang to Sugar then made her way between Sam and Artie and placed her arms around them. "We all make mistakes, we all lose our way..." she looked to Artie then to Sam and smiled. "But we stood the test of time and I hope, that's the way it will stay." she made her way back to stage as she continued to sing. "It's all up to you, to tell me to go. Cause it won't be me to walk away. When you're all that I know and I know that."

"I don't wanna lose you now...We're gonna get through somehow." she sang looking right at Sam as he kept his eyes on her. "I don't wanna lose you now or ever, never." She closed her eyes then turned attention away from Sam because the way he was looking at her was making her lose her focus on the lyrics. "But if you want me, I'll be around forever. Forever. yeahhhhhh." she finished then bowed as the crowd erupted with applause. She smiled then made her way down towards her seat where Sam and Artie were both talking amongst themselves. Sugar stopped her mid way and hugged her.

"You have to sing again. You just have to sing one more time." she said jumping up and down. Mercedes smiled at her then looked up and locked eyes with Sam as Artie rolled his way to the stage to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 chapters in one day...why? I just type cuz I can. I have no idea why I love this story as much as I do lol. Anyway, let me get back to my novel and I'll allow yall to ready this chapter. Hope yall like it.**

* * *

"You know, if you stare long enough you won't be able to take her out of your memory chip when you get back to 2045." Artie said downing the last bit of his drink as Sam watched Mercedes talk to Sugar. He couldn't explain what her voice did to him. He was already fighting the way he was feeling when he saw her in that dress but after hearing her sing, it was hard to remember why he wanted to leave to begin with.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked drinking the last of his drink as well and trying to pretend as if he was gawking at Mercedes.

"Look, I get it! She's hot and she just blew our faces off. And if you want to stay and see what she's about, no one would judge you for it." Artie replied. Sam looked over at Mercedes then back at Artie and remembered that he didn't have the luxury of just choosing that. His return would not only help him, but Quinn was probably worried sick and Artie needed to be saved.

"I wasn't even considering it."

"Why not? Is it because in your time she'll be 50 something? That's crazy talk and you can keep that in crazy town because I am sure by then you'll get crazy senior citizens discounts just for dating her. And you know black don't crack." Artie added. "Now, just think about it for a second. What if I can't fix the Reverser and you're stuck here. Wouldn't you like being stuck here with that?" he asked then rolled his way to the stage. Sam looked at Mercedes, he knew that it wouldn't hurt being there with her but he still had a purpose and a mission and that was to bring Artie's killer to justice or to save his life all together.

"Alright...I guess it's my turn to pump this place up. I would like to introduce myself as Artie Abrams. Please remember this moment because it will be important in the future." he winked at Sugar then waited for the music to start. As he began to sing Maroon 5's _Move Like Jagger_. Sam shifted in his seat as he watched Mercedes dip and swing her hips and dance her way over to him.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner!" she said as she reached for his hand and guided him towards the middle of room where everyone was dancing to Artie's performance.

"I can't dance!" he shouted in her ear but still followed behind her. She ignored him and danced in front of him till he followed suit with a simple two step. She turned to him and placed her hands on his hip guiding him till he began to hit the rhythm. Within minutes he was dancing as if he had no care in the world.

"Thought you couldn't dance?" she asked then she stopped when he started to do the robot. "Oh no...no...no...stop!" she laughed then followed suit and started to do the robot as well. "What you know about that, huh?"

"I know a lot...check out my sweet moves." he said twisting around and stopping on the tip of his toes. "Whoo!"

"Alright, I see you!" Mercedes said laughing. "What about the sprinklers?" she asked as she extended her hand in front of her and mimicked a sprinkler. Sam wasn't too sure about what she was referring to but when she busted out laughing he couldn't help but to laugh with her. "We're make a fool out of ourselves." she giggled and leaned in closer to him. He smiled as he looked down at her then reached down for her hand and held it. It was weird that he hadn't known her that long yet it felt as if he did.

"I've never had this much fun, ever in my life." he confessed just as Artie was finishing and the room erupted in applause for him. Sam held her hand for a few more minutes then slowly released it as Artie made his way off the stage. Sugar waited till he rolled off the stage then jumped into his lap.

"Alright Sam, time for you to close the house down. Although, I can understand you not wanting to get on the stage after I just blew it up and gave the crowd life." he smiled and looked at Sugar. "I'm going to take Sugar somewhere we can get to know each other better." he stopped and looked at Mercedes and winked. "Thanks for the hook up!"

"I have really never sang in front of a crowd before."

"Yeah yeah yeah, get your bony butt on the stage Sam, stop your yapping." Mercedes said after pushing him towards the stage. Sam reluctantly made his way to the stage and stared at the crowd as they all started to make their way back to their seats. Sam touched the mic and tapped it a few times before making his way to the karaoke machine.

"Um...hey everyone...I guess I have to sing for you guys." he said giving the crowd a lopsided grin. "I don't really know the kind of music you all listen to but I will give it a try." he scrolled through the list then stopped when he saw something that he heard his father singing once. "Um...does anyone have a guitar?" he asked looking out to the crowd then someone came from the back and handed him one before grabbing a seat in the crowd. "Uh...thanks...thank you." he looked out to where Mercedes was looking at him like a proud mom watching her kid perform for the first time and smiled back at her. He grabbed a chair and sat on it. "Um, when I was younger, my dad used to sing this song to my mother as they slow danced in the living room thinking I was in bed sleep instead I was watching them. They both passed away in a plane crash so..." he looked up to the sky and smiled. "I hope they're watching me now."

"You can do it, Sam!" he heard Mercedes shout causing him to smile again as he strummed and waited for the background to play.

"How did I ever let you slip away..." he paused and cleared his throat then continued. "...never knowing I'd be singing this song some day...and now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more...ever since you closed the door..." he looked down at the guitar and strummed. "If I could turn, turn back the hands of time...then my darlin' you'd still be mine...if I could turn, turn back the hands of time...then darlin' you, you'd still be mine." he continued to strum and closed his eyes as he continued to sing. He thought with a song like this that he would think of Quinn or even his parents. But instead he thought about how if he'd met Mercedes in another place, another timeline, things might have been different.

"Funny, funny how time goes by...and blessings are missed in the wink of an eye...why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering...when every day I pray please come back to me..." he opened his eyes and looked at the crowd wondering if they'd hate how his father turned an old R&B song into a country song. He was shocked to see the stunned and pleased look on their faces as he continued to sing. "And you had enough love for the both of us...but I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did...but now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa..." he closed his eyes. "I'd never hurt you...If I could turn back...never do you wrong...if I could turn back...and never leave your side...If I could turn back...If I could turn back the hands..." he smiled as he heard everyone singing along with him. "There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you...if I could turn back...forever honest and true to you...if I could turn back...if you accept me back in your heart, And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me... " Sam smiled as everyone continued to sing the song as he stood and took a bow. He walked over to the guy who gave him the guitar and handed it to him then made his way over to Mercedes who was wiping her eyes.

"Sam..."

"Yeah I know...I killed the mood..."

"That was beautiful, Sam. And I think your parents would be proud." she smiled and wiped her tears then pulled him in for a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her aroma then pulled away when she began hitting him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked acting like it hurt him.

"That's for pretending like you couldn't sing. I was prepared to laugh my ass off but instead you got me over here crying off my waterproof mascara." she paused and shook her head. "Yes I said my waterproof mascara." Sam couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is my mascara really running?" she asked and grabbed the glass of water off the table and stared into it.

"I'm actually going to miss you." he said then he wished he didn't when she turned around and looked at him and frowned. "I mean..." he tried to think of a way to redeem himself but came up blank. "You know...when I go back...home."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she shook her head and walked over to the table and grabbed her bag. "I think we should start heading back. We need Artie to get back to fixing the future. Get you back to your future."

"Mercedes..."

"Where'd that little boy go with that fast ass girl, anyway?" she asked ignoring him and walking in the direction where Artie left with Sugar. Sam stood behind and watched her disappear behind the door leaving him standing in front of their table. He looked down at his forearm and smiled sadly as the red light blinked lightly on the corner indicating that it caught everything. Every glance, every emotion and all of his thoughts were recorded. As much as he was going to miss them when he got back he knew he was needed more at home then there.

He walked out of the Sugar Shack and walked over to Mercedes' car and pressed a few buttons to play back the video of him dancing with Mercedes. She was definitely more fun than Quinn ever was but he'd known Quinn longer. He stopped the playback just as he heard Mercedes telling Artie that they had to go. He turned and smiled as they argued as if they'd known each other for more than just a day.

"Come on, Artie." Sam said as he walked over to him. Mercedes turned and looked his way then over at Artie as he still had Sugar on his lap. "Sugar, I'm sure you have some trouble you can be getting into right now."

"Alright, alright, alright." he waved his hands frantically. It was obvious that he was definitely drunk. "Sugar, I'll call you later. I gotta go be the man of the future." he smiled and smacked Sugar on the thigh as she hopped off his lap and then kissed him.

"You two make sure he gets home safely." Sugar pointed to Mercedes then to Sam before turning on her heels and walking back in. Almost as if he was waiting on Sugar to walk away, Artie passed out and began snoring. Mercedes chuckled and turned to her car. Sam shook his head then looked at Mercedes as she walked over to her car. She was definitely working the hell out of that dress. He debated that if things got a bit sticky between the two of them would it even be cheating. Quinn was technically not even born yet. He wasn't even born yet. This time travel was definitely blurring a couple lines and the alcohol wasn't helping it focus either.

"Come on, Sam, let's take this boy home before the alcohol catches up to him and he starts to puke in my new Mercedes." Mercedes said then smiled as she watched Sam lift up Artie and place him in the backseat before placing his chair in the back then jumping in the seat next to her.

"Mercedes..."

"Yeah?" she asked looking over at him then starting the car. He reached over and held her hand then stroked it with his thumb and smiled at her.

"Thanks for tonight. I really needed it."

"It's no problem. We all needed it." She replied and squeezed his hand back.

"I'll never forget this." he said. She smiled and then moved her hand from his and placed her seat belt on and didn't say another word the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I hope you all are asleep cuz I sholaint (yeah I made that word up). Anyway I have to go to my daughter's openhouse so I'm updating now. Nobody cares, right? That's what I thought. Anyway, last time I gave y'all two chapters. We're 7 chapters in and they've only known each other 48 hours finally. Let's see what happens when they get back to Mercedes' house. (Oh yeah I don't own glee or continuum).**

 **Oh yeah I would love to hear what you guys think will happen. I always get a kick out of reading the different scenerios you all come up with. Sometime's ur right and other times it's just entertaining. I would be literally stunned if you all figure out the craziness in this story though. :) Alright happy reading.**

* * *

When they got back home Mercedes went upstairs and Sam stayed downstairs. She knew her silence was probably making him think that she was upset with him but she wasn't. She just needed to distance herself because they barely knew each other for a full 48 hours and she was already feeling as if she wanted him to stay. She quickly showered then made her way to her bed. She could hear Sam downstairs and whatever he was watching he had the volume a bit louder than it should have been. Instead of going down to tell him to lower it, Mercedes just laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She looked over at the clock and decided to call her mother up for a little motherly advice. As the phone she tried to think of the right way to ask her without freaking her out with the whole thing.

"Mom..."

"Mercedes?" her mother said cutting her off. She could hear her mother shuffling in the dark to turn on the light. Her mother always went to bed early but being a light sleeper she always woke up when Mercedes would call. "Baby, do you know what time it is? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I know it's late..."

"Are you okay though?"

"Yes...I'm...kinda..."

"Baby, it's either you are or you aren't. Which is it that has you calling me at vampire hours?" her mother asked. Mercedes tried to stifle her laugh as she got comfortable and placed a pillow behind her.

"Okay...I'm alright. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"A question that couldn't wait till you came over tomorrow?" she asked then sighed. "Alright go ahead baby before you make me wake up your daddy."

"Yeah...I don't need that right now." she laughed then took a deep breath. "Um...okay...have you ever wondered if your life would be different if you knew how your future would be? I mean, if someone from the future came to you today and told you about your future, what would you do?" she asked. She usually could talk to her mother about anything. Of course every now and then her mother would turn every question into a lesson. Her father on the other hand still treated her as if she were a baby.

"Well...I don't feel the future is something that we are supposed to mess with. What is meant for you will be for you no matter what you know or do about it." she replied. "Mercedes, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"I'm always honest with you, mom." Mercedes lied and laughed when her mother sucked her teeth. "Well, I try to be."

"Yeah okay, tell me anything. Anyway, have you gone messing with the Tarot voodoo card reading people? You remember I told you that they only speak tragedy into existence."

"No mom...I didn't do that. I was just thinking about my future."

"Did those thoughts have a son in law and grandbabies included?" her mother asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes because she knew what was coming next. "You had to listen to your father and put all your focus on your career, well you got the career so where are my grandchildren?"

"Ma, I have another call coming through. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"At vampire o'clock? And you said you were always honest with me. It better not be one of those nasty Rump calls." she said causing Mercedes to laugh as repeatedly denied it. "Alright, love you baby girl. Pray before you sleep to get all that future mumbo jumbo out of your mind." her mother said before she hung up. Mercedes prayed but she wasn't sure she wanted that future mumbo that was downstairs to be gone. She looked at the door and wondered what was he thinking downstairs. She sat up and sighed as she stared at the door debating on if she should go down there or not.

* * *

Downstairs Sam sat on the sofa and replayed videos from his memory chip. He sighed as he watched different videos of him and Quinn. It was weird that he knew he missed her but it didn't feel the same. It felt like a dream that didn't exist in reality. It was almost like a dream he was remembering or some weird deja vu. He changed the memory to something a bit older and smiled as he watched his father and mother in the living room. His mother was on the sofa reading while his father was busy playing a song on his guitar. Sam was told to go to bed but instead he sat on the staircase and watched them almost as if he knew that would be their last night alive. Sam watched his dad put his guitar down and take his mother hand as they danced close while he sang in her ear.

"Is that them?" Sam jumped when he heard Mercedes voice and turned towards her and nodded. She smiled and gave him a soft pat on his back before walking over towards the sofa. She kicked off her slippers then sat on the sofa. "Do you mind?" she asked before slipping under the covers he had thrown over his lap.

"Oh..." he smiled as she tucked one foot under her and leaned a bit close to him to watch video. "That was the night before their plane crashed. Back then I had no clue that this would be the last time I saw them." he explained as he watched them laughing and talking to each other.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." she said and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her then blinked a couple times as he felt tears building up in his eyes. "Who did you live with after they passed?" Sam frowned and sighed as he clicked a few more buttons to show her another video.

"I jumped from foster home to foster home. I don't have many videos of that in my memory bank. I chose not to keep those when I was finally adopted by this man here." he smiled and the video of him and the new family took over the screen.

"Aww look at that smile on your face." Mercedes said smiling at him.

"Yeah, Will Shuester and his wife Terri adopted me first but then he divorced her and married Emma." he clicked and showed another video. "She practically raised me as her own. Things were great and then they had a child and by then I was 18 so I left since they only had a two bedroom." he stopped smiling and turned off the video and reached for her remote. He didn't have to move out but he just felt that Will did as much as he could raising him. From their he joined the police force and called Will and Emma every now and then.

"Can you show me what Ohio looked like in the future?" Mercedes asked as she reached over and took the remote from him. Sam smiled and nodded and pressed a few buttons to show a night that he was working. As she watched the video he looked at her wondering what she was thinking. If she saw what she expected. "What happened to all of the trees?"

"Remember I told you about the ban on tree products?" he asked and watched as she slowly looked over to him with a sad expression on her face. "Well the ban came a bit after they practically tore down almost all of the trees. We have some here and there. And we are trying to plant them where ever we can find land."

"The future...looks...lonely." she said and looked at him. "You didn't have a partner?" Sam nodded and smiled and showed a video of him and his partner.

"Mike Chang...my partner and I guess my only friend but we're only friends because we're partners." he showed a video of him and Mike drinking coffee and talking about his vacation. "I guess I don't really have any friends." he frowned as he thought about it.

"Do you have any happy memories?" she asked and when he took a while to answer she reached over and placed her hand on his memory chip. "Why do you want to go back to that?" she asked and watched as he thought about that as well.

"Because I have to Mercedes." he replied. Mercedes nodded then turned on the TV and started channel surfing.

"How about we watch some comedy?" she asked and looked over at him as if she didn't just ask him about not returning to his time. "We need to add more smiles to your memory bank." she said winking at him.

"Alright." he smiled and watched her search through all her channels for something. He wanted to brag about how TV was in the future but instead he sat back and watched her channel surf.

"Ooh...this is a funny show." she smiled and placed the remote down and placed her other foot on the couch. She reached over and took a pillow and held out to him. He smiled and took it before placing it next to him and laid his head on it. She took another pillow and moved it aside before making herself comfortable on him. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked looking up at him. Sam just smiled and shook his head as he placed his around her and allowed it to hang just above her mid section. "Okay, so this show is about a group of ladies that live together."

"Like lesbians?"

"No Sam." she giggled and playfully hit his hand. "They are roommates and they are all single. It's just basically a story of the single ladies love life, but it's funny." He took her word for it and she was right within minutes he found himself laughing really hard at their antics. He especially found the lawyer friend to be really funny. After hours of them watching the show they both fell deep asleep. Sam opened his eyes, blinking a couple times as he scanned the room and felt a bit groggy still. He looked down and saw that Mercedes was still sleeping on his chest. He stroked her hair gently and smiled as he tried to remember the last time Quinn slept on him. She would have never done that. He looked up and noticed that TV was still showing the same episode they fell asleep on.

"How long were we asleep?" he asked himself and looked at the time and saw that no time had passed at all. He tried reach for the remote that was in Mercedes hand but instead he knocked it loose and woke her up. She blinked a couple times just as he did when he woke up then she smiled at him causing him to smile back at her.

"Sam." she said his name so softly he wasn't sure she said it or he just imagined that she said it. He stroked her cheeks with his thumb and smiled when she kissed the palm of his hand. He'd never had a woman kiss the palm of his hand before but for some reason he felt a shiver run up his spine. She smiled then inched up and kissed his lips softly. It was quick but enough that he was able to feel how soft her lips were against his. He smiled and kissed her lips quickly then stopped and looked into her eyes. She inched up again and sucked in his bottom lips lightly. They both gave each other pecks as if they were asking each other permission to deepen the kiss. Sam decided he was done with the teasing and took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time he ran his tongue lightly on the bottom of her lip before slipping it past her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Sam ran his hands down her back till they were on her plump ass then gripped a handful of it. She moaned and rolled her hips as Sam allowed his hands to slip under her waistband. Mercedes trailed kisses along his jawline then stopped when Sam started to suck on her neck softly causing her to pause and catch her breath as she clenched on his shirt. Sam continued and dipped his hands in between her legs and pushed her legs apart as he listened to her moan with pleasure. He couldn't explain the feeling he had when he slipped his finger inside of her but it was a feeling he never wanted to forget. She started to moan his name over and over as he continued to rub her and kiss her neck. She started to kiss his neck then made her way down his chest and just as she reached between his legs he closed his eyes and took a deep breath anticipating the feel of her lips.

"Damn." he said and when he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in the living room alone. He looked around the living room and saw that the TV was turned off and the time on the clock showed that hours had passed by since they had falled asleep. It was already day time outside and Sam had obviously dreamed the whole thing. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and pressed the button on his sleeve to see what had happened. He hit the rewind then watched it in fastforward as Mercedes came and sat next to him. He smiled as he watched them snuggling on the couch and laughing then falling asleep. He then saw Mercedes get up and look at him and kiss his forehead before making her way up the stairs and then moments later she left a note on the table then left. Sam got up and walked to the note and read it.

"Hey Sam, you seemed to have been having a good dream so I didn't wake you. I have to go see my mother so I will see you later." Sam sighed and placed the note back on the table. He shook his head and made his way towards the phone to call for a taxi. He needed to go see Artie before he did something that he would regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, are you all still out there? LOL. Yesterday (8/7/15) was my daughter's birthday and Monday she starts school EEEEKKKKK! So I'm kinda losing my mind with everything I have to do. Anyway back to this SCIFI fic that I love so much lol. I wanna thank yall for reading and reviewing. I know I got major side eye for that smut dream lol come on you guys they barely know each other lol**

* * *

Sam prayed that when he got to Artie's that he would have some money on him to pay the taxi fare for him. If he didn't have the money he'd have to give him the engagement ring that he still had in his pocket to cover the eighteen dollar fare. He ran to the front door and rung the doorbell as he waited on the door to open. He looked behind him as the cab driver stood waiting for payment. He hated not having money especially in situations like these where Mercedes left him all alone with no transportation. Sam knew it wasn't her responsibility but it didn't change the fact that he still needed it.

"Hold your horses!" Sam heard Artie's mother shout from behind the door. He had met her last night when they dropped Artie off. Once again another person assumed that Mercedes was his girlfriend but they said nothing to correct her. Sam wasn't sure if it was because they were tired or just plain tired of correcting everyone. "Sam?" she said opening the door in shock then looking at the cab driver.

"Uh good morning, is Artie here?" Sam asked looking behind her.

"Yeah, he's out back in the shed." she replied and looked at the cab driver again.

"Thank you." Sam smiled then turned to the cab driver. "C'mon." he wasn't even sure if Artie would have the money but he took the chance anyway and made his way to the back where Artie's shed was located. He pulled the shed door and smiled as he saw Artie hunched over working on the device.

"Sam, I'm happy you stopped by..."

"Wait...how did you know I was..." he paused when he noticed surveillance videos playing on a couple computers. "Oh!" The cab driver tried to peek in but Sam pushed him back a little bit. "I'll get your money."

"I have a twenty in my pocket over there." Artie shouted still with his back turned. Sam smiled and rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a crinkled twenty dollar bill then stared at it. It had been years since he last held actual currency in his hand. He handed it to the cab driver then glared at the cab driver as he snatched the bill out of Sam's hand.

"Rude." Sam frowned then closed the shed door before making his way over to where Artie was poking the device. From where he stood Sam could tell that Artie was getting frustrated as he poked and probed it then dropped it down on the table and looked up at Sam. "Whoa...Artie...have you gotten any sleep since last night?" Sam asked as he took in the circles around Artie's eyes.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep knowing that my future depended on me fixing this stupid thing." He removed his glasses and cleaned it with his shirt before putting it back on then rolling over to his computer. "Nothing on that thing makes any sense." he clicked on a picture on his computer and a picture of the device appeared on the screen. "Like...this marking right there. I...I mean everything else on the damn thing looks like the drawing I made the other day but this marking here..." he paused and looked at Sam then shook his head.

"I wish I could help you, Artie." Sam replied.

"Are you sure you came with everything to this year?"

"Yeah..." Sam thought back to when he appeared at the precinct and tried to rack his brain on if he did something or left anything there. "All I came back with was the device. I have watched the clip over and over, nothing stood out." Sam responded as he tried to think back to when he first arrived. Artie shook his head and rolled back to the device. "How long do you think it'll take you to figure out everything?" Sam asked. He hated that he kept asking about it but he just wanted to at least know how long he'd be stuck in the year 2015 and living with Mercedes. His mind kept recalling the dream he had last night and knowing that he was having those type of thoughts he wasn't sure how long he'd remain faithful. Sam was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Artie was staring at him.

"Dude?" Artie snapped his fingers till Sam snapped out of his trance. "Where did your mind go just then?"

"Nowhere...I just...last night was just really weird to me."

"How so?" Artie asked. Sam debated if it would be wise to tell Artie about the dream he had. He knew he couldn't tell Mercedes. She would probably tell him to get out of her house. "Did something happen when you two got back?" Artie asked as a smile slowly crept on his lips.

"Well..."

"I knew it! You two were way too chummy." Artie clapped his hands then rolled over to where Sam was. "Okay tell me every detail. Did she get real nasty?"

"No...it wasn't like..."

"Did the neighbors know your name?"

"Artie..."

"Did you make her pull over 'cause her ass was too..."

"Artie!" Sam shouted finally cutting him off. "Nothing happened exactly. We just...chilled." Sam smiled as he remembered her laying on him as they curled up on the couch and watched the television. Artie noticed the smile and started to grin as if he could see what Sam was smiling about.

"Okay...before I get excited." Artie said waving his hand in the air. "Tell me, did you two chill or _Netflix chill_?" Sam wasn't sure what he meant by neither so he just shrugged. "There's a big difference, my friend. A huge difference. Like for instance if I wasn't so drunk last night Sugar would be here getting the _Netflix chill treatment,_ if you get my drift." he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and nodded when it finally dawned on Sam what Artie was referring to.

"Oh...you mean that kind of chill...no we didn't...well yes and no..." Sam sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "We didn't have sex...I just..."

"You thought about it, huh?"

"It was an innocent dream."

"How innocent was it?" Artie asked then laughed when Sam began to blush. "You futuristic little freak. It's all good, Sam. Like I told you last night, no one would blame you. Mercedes is a catch and if she didn't already put me in the little brozone I would be trying to find out what type of junk she got all up in that trunk."

"You sure you'd be able to handle that?"

"Don't let the chair fool you, bro."

"Alright, but your eyes are on Sugar, right?" Sam asked. He only asked to get the subject off of Mercedes. It was pointless to even think of hooking up with her. He wasn't single but he knew that sleeping with her would definitely cause some craziness in the time continuum. And also because he was going to get back home. He wasn't going to give up hope.

"You don't have to worry, Macaulay Culkin. Mercedes is all yours." Artie said before rolling back to his computer then smiling back at Sam as he walked over to him.

"Who?" he asked then realized what Artie said as well. "Wait...that's not..." he shook his head. "Mercedes is just a friend. I mean...you know I barely know her."

"Look Sam, I hate to keep saying this but I really have no idea how long it will take me to fix this. In the meantime, why don't you just take this moment to get to know her better." Artie rolled over to the device and went back to poking it. "I mean at the rate I'm going right now..." Artie dropped the device down and sighed before looking at Sam. "I might never get this thing fixed till the year 2045."

"No Artie...that's unacceptable! You...you can do this. You've done this already."

"In the future, Sam." Artie responded wondering why the sudden outburst. "It's 2015, Sam. Most of the things used to make this aren't even around yet. And I don't have the funds like I do in 2045 to even back up my research." Artie tossed the device over to Sam then went back to his computer. As if he could feel Sam losing hope he sighed and looked down. "Look, I'm going to keep trying but don't get your hopes up. That's all I'm saying." Sam stared at the device as if he could envision a way to turn back time or in his case turn time forward. If Artie couldn't fix it and he was stuck in 2015 then he was right that Sam needed to make the most of it. He took the engagement ring out of his pocket and looked between the two and frowned. It was all pointless. The only person that could send him back was pretty much telling him to forget it and didn't understand the importance of him getting back to his time.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sam mumbled before placing the device on the desk. "And I guess it's really pointless for me to keep carrying this thing around since I'm never going back." he placed the ring on the desk then opened the shed door and left.

"Sam, that's not what I said..." Artie turned and noticed that Sam had left. He rolled over to the device then paused when he noticed the ring. "What the hell is this?" Artie asked as he open the little box and took the ring out. "Was he going to propose to Mercedes? Damn, she must got some serious junk in that trunk." he said then paused when he noticed the device began to glimmer. "Oh what the hell?" Artie dropped the device and the ring in shock then stopped and picked them both up. "This is what's been missing." Artie smiled and rolled over to his computer. "I need to run some test asap."

* * *

Mercedes was on her way back from her mother's when she noticed Sam walking. She pulled over next to him and honked her horn at him till he noticed her and hopped inside of the car. Mercedes knew that she probably shouldn't have left him alone but she figured that she would have returned before he could get bored and lonely. Initially she debated bringing him over her mother's but she made the last minute decision to leave him. The last thing she needed was for her mother to be all up in her business and assuming Sam was her man. How would she explain things when Sam left? She'd look really stupid. And after waking up in his arms that morning she knew she needed to leave before he woke up.

"Where are you coming from?" she asked as she drove off.

"I went to check on Artie."

"Oh..." she replied. "Was he hung over or something?" she asked looking over at him. She tried to read him but couldn't figure out what was going. He seemed a bit more quiet than usual.

"No...he was working on the device" he replied and stared out the window. "He...he isn't sure he can fix it. So...looks like I'm stuck here." he added still looking out the window. Mercedes tried to imagine how he was feeling. If she was sent back 30 years, would she have been just as upset as he was? She knew she needed to do something to cheer him up. She noticed him pressing a few buttons on his sleeve and it finally came to her. She knew exactly what would make him smile.

"Hey, are you up for a quick road trip?" Mercedes asked him. He looked over at her and shrugged. "Your parents...they're from Tennessee, right?" she asked as she jumped on the highway. A smile slowly crept on his face as he nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm on the highway, ain't I?" she asked as she chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

"Are we really doing this?" Sam asked looking at her like a kid that was promised a tub of ice cream. "We didn't pack or anything."

"I mean, why not? We can't meet them or anything but I just thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to see them in their early years." Mercedes smiled. She could feel his whole demeanor changed. "We can shop when we get there." she added and looked over at him as his eyes glimmered with excitement.

"I think this is one of their anniversaries. I can't remember which one. Hold on..." Sam replied as he began to type on his sleeve. "Their first date... awesome...we can see my parents first date." he smiled. "They ate at a small diner in Memphis. My mom said that she almost ditched him during dinner. My dad claims the story went another way. I remember my parents telling the story so much I can pretty much re-enact it all." he laughed. Mercedes smiled as she listened to him. She wished she could see the first time her parents fell in love. Sam had no idea how lucky he was. "Guess we'll finally see what really happened."

"Grab the popcorn we're have dinner and a movie tonight." Mercedes replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been MIA. Blame Fanfic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy how confusing this chapter will be lol**

* * *

Sam and Mercedes arrived in Memphis hours later and made their way over to where Sam remembered his mother lived. Mercedes parked her car across the street from where his mother lived and they both just sat and waited. The entire ride there they talked about their childhood. Mercedes listened as Sam explained how his parents date went down according to his mother and then the way it went according to his father. She could tell that Sam missed them dearly and that seeing them again was definitely going to lift his spirits up. She prayed they'd be able to enjoy watching his parents on their date without messing up anyone's future. She didn't know much about time travel but she feared that this little innocent trip could make an ultimate change in Sam's future.

"Wait...there goes my dad I think." Sam said smiling from ear to ear as he pointed towards a ford truck coming down the street. "Yeah, that's my dad's old truck." They both ducked then watched as he parked his car and go out with flowers in hand. Mercedes saw where Sam got his good looks from because from where she sat he was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Aww he brought her flowers." Mercedes gushed. Sam looked over at her and shook his head as they both watched his father walk to her door. "I can't believe we're doing this." Mercedes smiled. Sam leaned forward and smiled as his dad nervously shifted before knocking on the door.

"He was so nervous. He never told me that. He acted as if he was Mr. Cool and that my mother was the only one that was nervous." Sam said looking over at Mercedes.

"Wait...look...there's your mother, right?" Mercedes pointed as a slender blonde opened the door and smiled at Sam's father. Sam nodded but he didn't say anything as he watched them. Mercedes almost thought he was holding his breath as well but then she saw him exhale and a smile stretched across his face. His mother took the flowers, disappeared inside and then minutes later she was back outside and following his father to the car.

"Let's go to the diner before they do. I don't want them realizing that they are being followed." Sam said as he sat up. Mercedes nodded then started the car and drove off in the direction that Sam told her to go.

When they arrived at the diner, Mercedes was shocked to see the place was packed. In what world is there a diner packed like this? Either way they both walked in and waited to be seated. Sam kept looking behind him as if his parents would walk up any minute. Mercedes gave him slight pat on the back to calm him down when the hostess finally approached them.

"Party of two?" she asked with smile. Sam nodded then looked back once more before smiling at the hostess. "We've got a booth right over here. Follow me." she started walking with two menus in hand as Mercedes began to follow her. Once they were seated they both ordered their drinks then Sam excused himself leaving Mercedes alone. That same minute Sam's parents walked in, all smiles, holding hand and waiting for a hostess to seat them. Mercedes stared at them trying to see who Sam looked like the most. As she stared at them she watched Sam's mother frown as the hostess told them that they'd just given away the last table.

"Damn. We just messed things up." Mercedes said to herself. She looked over to where Sam had gone and wondered if she should tell him that they needed to leave. She paused and remembered the what Sam told her about how his mother said the date was on the verge going south at the beginning of the date. She got up and walked up to them as they talked to the hostess. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she knew she couldn't let them leave the diner. Who knows what would happen if they left there solely because Sam and Mercedes took the last table.

"Dwight, let's just go. This is the third place we've passed. They are all packed like this." his mother said. "Maybe this was just not meant to be." Mercedes heard the hostess apologize as they were turning to leave.

"Uh...excuse me, ma'am, sorry..."Mercedes said stepping quickly in front of them. "I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma." Mercedes said looking between the two. She could tell from the look on Sam's mother's face that she was getting ready to throw in the towel. "I would like to offer my table to the two of you."

"Ma'am...you don't have to..."

"I know..." Mercedes said cutting off the hostess then turning her gaze back to Sam's mother and smiled. "Just take the table, please." Mercedes looked over at Dwight and immediately saw Sam's face. It was crazy how much Sam looked like his father. She prayed they didn't see him and automatically see the resemblance.

"Why don't you join us?" Mary asked then looked over at Dwight. Mercedes noticed Sam searching for her then his eyes widen as he saw her talking to his parents.

"Um...no...you two enjoy it." Mercedes smiled and waved Sam over. The hostess took them over to the table just as Sam grabbed a menu and covered his face till he was in front of her. "That was freaking close. Let's get out of here before we end up right in front of them." Mercedes giggled then stopped as Mary was standing right behind Sam.

"Hey, I want to thank you two. I really appreciated it." she said reaching over to shake Mercedes hand. Sam turned around slowly and in shock as his hands took hers and shook it. "I'm Mary by the way." She smiled. Sam stood and gawked at her until Mercedes removed his hands from hers.

"I'm Sam...I mean...I'm not Sam." he said as Mercedes and Mary both looked at him. "Saved it!" he whispered to Mercedes then smiled. Mercedes shook her head because that was definitely not a save. And things didn't get better as she noticed Dwight heading in their direction and knew it was definitely time that they left.

"It reall was nothing...and we really need to be going. I hope you two have a nice first date." Mercedes said pulling Sam towards the door. "Come on, Sam...I mean...not Sam."

"Wait...how did you know it was our first date?"

"Um...I..." Mercedes looked over at Sam then towards the door wishing they could just beam themselves out of there. Sam still stood there motionless as he just stared at his parents.

"It's probably because she can tell how nervous we are." Dwight laughed.

"Uh...is your date alright?" Mary asked looking at Sam. Mercedes pulled his arm and opened the door.

"Yeah...no...he's not feeling well...that's why I really need to take him home."

"Enjoy your night!" Sam finally said as Mercedes pushed him out of the door. "I just told my parents to enjoy their night. I just spoke to my parents, Mercedes." he repeated as Mercedes continued to push him lightly towards her car.

"Sam...you just spoke to your parents...you told them your name." She said as they continued to walk over to her car. She knew someway some how they just changed something in their story. She got to the car and leaned against it and finally exhaled then looked over at Sam who kept repeating that he spoke to his parents. "Sam, do you hear yourself?"

"Yes I hear myself, Mercedes, think about it. In my mom's story she said they almost never had their first date. They didn't even remember that it was you who gave up your seat so that they'd have their first date."

"So you're trying to say that originally I was supposed to be here to meet your parents?"

"Yeah!"

"No...that can't be. I only came over here because of you. What other reason would have made me come all the way out here just to eat at a diner?" Mercedes asked as she tried to think about it. "And they met you. So did they meet you back then too?" Mercedes asked. None of it was making sense to her but Sam was just all smiles as if everything was going the way it should have. Mercedes watched as he paced in front of her then stopped in front of her and shrugged.

"I don't know but everything happened as my mother told it." Sam replied. "Wait...do you think that I'm the reason they named me Sam? They named me after myself?" Sam asked.

"Sam...all of this is making my head hurt. I thought we'd just get to watch them on their date while I fangirl on the sideline." she shook her head and opened her car door and got in then looked at Sam. "You comin'?"

"Yeah." he replied then ran over to the passenger side and sat. Mercedes looked over at him then back in the diner where she could see his parents laughing and having a good time. Sam turned and looked in that direction and smiled. "Thanks for this." he turned and looked at Mercedes before reaching over and squeezing her hand. She squeezed his hand back then released his hand and started the car.

"Let's get out of here. We'll grab something to eat on the way."

* * *

They made it back to Mercedes' house hours later tired, hungry and ready to eat. Sam was still on cloud nine from seeing his parents that he didn't feel the hunger till they stepped in and opened the containers. As they ate Sam finally remembered why he was upset earlier. And the dream he had last night about Mercedes. He was stuck in 2015 and he wasn't having a bad time. And he had Mercedes to thank for most, if not all that was happening to him. He kept stealing glances at her as she ate thinking about how she just saved his future. She was a part of his life more than he knew. She was the reason his parents actually got together. Was that fate? Were they destined to meet?

"What?" Mercedes asked when she noticed that he was staring. Sam tried to quickly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't scare off but he drew a blank when she blushed.

"I'm racking a steep bill with you, you know." he smirked.

"Boy stop!" she waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I can write you a check but you won't be able to cash till 2045..."

"But will it be valid? Y'all don't even use paper." she reminded him as they both started to laugh. She stopped laughing suddenly and shuffled her food around her plate then looked at him. "You think...you'll remember...me when you get back." Sam thought about everything he had recorded on his chip and wondered if it will work when he got back to 2045. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Artie. He wasn't going back home no time soon. He was probably never going back.

"I've recorded every moment since the Sugar Shack...I...want to remember you." he replied. She smiled and looked at his sleeve then sighed before getting up from the table with her container. Sam got up and followed her to the kitchen with his container in hand as well. "Are you okay?" he asked. She turned and shrugged before forcing a smile on her face.

"Every time I remember that you're from the year 2045 I suddenly realize how crazy this is. I'm doing all of this with you and you know..." she shrugged. "And, I know you'll be leaving soon. I'm fine with that. I'm okay with that." She leaned on the counter then looked up at him and sighed. "You have your memory chip but I have nothing. I mean I can record this too but what if..." she paused and looked away. "What if I don't remember?" Sam never thought about that. He was more concerned with himself. All this time he kept worrying about returning to Quinn and saving Artie. He never stopped and wondered how all of this would affect Mercedes and Artie. Maybe leaving would just mess up everything. What if when he returned things were different? What if Artie and Mercedes didn't recognize him?

"I don't know what will happen if...I mean when..." Sam paused as he thought about his conversation with Artie. "Look, we don't know when Artie will fix this thing and what will happen when he does or if he can fix it at all."

"You don't think he can fix it?"

"I'm just saying I might be stuck here..." he replied and watched her frown at his choice of words. He walked over to her and held her hand in his before smiling at her. "And I don't see anything wrong with being stuck here with you." she smiled and squeezed his hand then nodded.

"We should call it a night I guess."

"Oh...yeah...it is getting a bit late." Sam responded then let go of her hand. He watched her walk out of the kitchen then make her way up the stairs. Minutes later he followed and went to shower as well. As he showered he thought about what he could do to make a life in 2015. One thing was for sure, he needed a car and a job. And he needed to figure out his feelings for Mercedes because every time he was near her he would get glimpse of his dream. By the time he got out of the shower he heard nothing from Mercedes' room. He figured that she was asleep so he went to his room and shuffled through his bag for his boxer briefs. He had just slipped one on when he heard a door close. He walked over to the door and opened it then smiled when he saw Mercedes standing out in the hallway. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I was about to go get some coffee." she replied then smiled. "I guess coffee wouldn't be helpful at this moment, but yeah I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." he replied. She nodded then slowly made her way over to him and hugged him tight. He wasn't sure why she was hugging him but he wasn't going to push her away. He wrapped his arm around her and inhaled her sweet aroma.

"Just wanted to say that I will miss you even if I forget you." she replied before slowly pulling away. Her cheeks rubbed against his before she placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. He smiled and tried to do the same but the kiss landed on her lips instead. They stared at each other for a minute then kissed once again. Then she pulled away and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry." she turned to walk away. Sam quickly grabbed her hand then pulled her back to him and kissed her once more. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her into him as he deepened the kiss. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that his hair was still wet from his shower. They took a couple steps back, bumping into the wall then making their way into Sam's room. His hands ran up her shirt and grabbed her breast as he suckled her bottom lip. Mercedes moaned then pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top and kissing him again. Sam rolled over and kissed on her neck as he grinded himself in between her legs. "Oh dear God." she moaned softly as Sam took one of her nipples in between his fingers. He began to lower his kissed across her collarbone when the phone began to ring. "Don't stop. It will go to my machine." She stated. Sam smiled and continued down as the phone continued to ring. The person must have really wanted to speak to her as the phone stopped then started all over again. "Damn, give me a second." she grunted as Sam moved himself off of her and sat down. She picked up the phone and sighed. "Hello?" Sam tried to listen to the call but he couldn't pick up anything. She quickly got up and fixed her clothes which made Sam do the same.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as she placed a finger up at him then placed the phone on speaker.

"Sam...oh great you're up. I think I've fixed the reverser! You're going home!" he heard Artie say. Sam looked at Mercedes then back at the phone. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or sad but from the look on Mercedes' face he knew that she wasn't happy at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for letting the time machine come between them. Suzy (you know who you are) told me that last chapter wasn't confusing so I am happy that you all are able to keep up with it all. Let's see if Sam is going back to 2045 to find out who killed Artie. BTW, who do you all think killed him? Suzy thinks Finn did it... Bluchrome thinks Quinn did it...I want to see if anyone will guess it lol**

 **Anyways, yall came for the story...so I'll just skedaddle...**

* * *

The ride to Artie's was painfully quiet. Sam wasn't sure if he was happy to be finally returning to 2045 or upset that he was leaving Mercedes just as they were about to have sex. He had finally come to terms that he was stuck in 2015 when Artie called and said that he figured out how to work the device. Sam tried to read the expression on Mercedes face but she kept her face bland the entire time. When they finally made it to Artie's, Mercedes finally looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you nervous, excited...I can't tell?" she was smiling but Sam could see the sorrow behind her eyes. She wanted him to stay. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave anymore. Not after feeling her lips on his. Not after feeling her body on his and tasting her skin. How could he go back to Quinn after that?

"I...I..." he stuttered then looked over at her and shrugged. "I don't know what I feel right now." he replied. "Look Mercedes, about last night...in my room...you know I..."

"Sam...stop...it wasn't meant to be, obviously. You need to go back home. You gotta save Artie, remember?" she smiled then opened the door and stepped out of the car. Sam got out and followed her as they went around back to Artie's shed. "Hey, when you get back...if you remember me and I'm alive, try to find me, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Sam smiled and pulled over the shed door. Inside, Artie was on his computer typing away. He looked over at them and smiled. "Man, have you left this room since I left?" he asked as Artie shook his head.

"Who's the hottest genius in Lima, Ohio?" Artie asked as he rolled over to them with a wide grin on his face. Sam closed the shed door then shook his head looking over at Mercedes as she walked around the room and looked at his equipment.

"There's another genius living in Lima besides you?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her lips. Artie rolled his eyes and then looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Anyway...I'll just say that after I show you guys what I did you will want to kiss me. Luckily for me, you my friend..." he pointed to Sam. "Will be back home in 2045. And you..." he pointed to Mercedes. "I will take those kisses." She rolled her eyes and blew him a couple kisses then continued to look around the shed.

"I thought you said you couldn't fix it?" Sam asked as he tried to keep his eyes off of Mercedes. Every step she took it just reminded him of what they almost did last night. If Artie had call just an hour later, who knew how many rounds they could have went through.

"That's what I thought until you left...this." he smiled and held the ring in his hand. Mercedes turned and looked at what Artie was holding then looked at Sam. "Okay, remember when I asked you if you gave me everything you came with?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked as he looked at Mercedes. He could see the questions rolling through her mind. He never told them about Quinn. He never told them that he was supposed to propose to her. He just never thought it was something that they needed to know but now after what he shared with Mercedes, he understood why she suddenly looked upset.

"Well you forgot to tell me you had this big ass rock in your pocket. This little beauty seemed to have triggered a power source inside the reverser. Look what happens when I put the ring near the reverser." Artie smiled looking between Mercedes then Sam and noticing the tension between. "Hold the phone...did something happen between the two of you?"

"Artie, just show us how this thing works and send Sam back to whatever he'd been in such a rush to return to." Mercedes replied. Sam walked over to Mercedes and tried to pull her to him but she quickly moved. "Don't. Don't even try to talk to me right now." she said closing her eyes and placing her index finger up to stop him.

"Okay, seriously what happened?" Artie asked and looked between them again.

"I can explain the ring." Sam finally said.

"I'm sure." she replied rolling her eyes then grabbing a chair and sitting down. She crossed her arms and looked right at Sam as if she was waiting for him to explain.

"Um...so back in 2045 I am kind of in a relationship..."

"Kind of? How are you kind of in a relationship?" Artie asked cutting Sam off. "You're either in a relationship or you're not. Which is it?" he asked.

"Well it's complicated."

"Not that complicated. You were going to propose, right?" Mercedes asked. "That's why you have that ring, right?"

"Yeah but that was in the future. I didn't think I was ever going to return back there."

"That's why you've been in such a rush to go back to 2045."

"That's not...that's not true. I really wanted to go back and save Artie." Sam replied. Mercedes rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as Sam continued. "Yesterday, Artie said he wasn't going to fix it anytime soon so I gave up on that."

"Well, he's fixed it." Mercedes stated. "So you can go back to whatever barbie girlfriend you have in the future. Make her your little barbie wife and have little barbie children. House sold separately and everything that comes with it."

"Alright...so...something did happen between you two?" Artie asked again as he watched the two of them stare at each other. "Okay, so no one's going to tell me." he smiled and fixed his frame. "Whatever happened, I still want to show you two what I did with the reverser." He rolled between the two of them and went over to the reverser, placing it on a stand that he built. "Nice, huh?" he smiled even thought Mercedes and Sam weren't smiling back. "Okay...tough crowd."

"Just show us how it works, Artie."

"Right." he smiled. "Alright, so I just placed the reverser on this and placed the diamond near the reverser and..."he paused and looked at them. "Put on shades really quick." they all grabbed shades and placed them on. "Alright, here it goes." the closer it got to the reverser it started to vibrate. Sam remembered it vibrating calmly and the closer he got with the diamond the more intense the vibration became. Once the diamond touched the reverser a bright light beamed out of the center. Artie moved it away then turned to Sam and Mercedes and smiled. "You can't tell me that isn't cool." Artie grinned and removed his shades. Mercedes did the same. It was obvious she was intrigued by the device but she was still upset with Sam so she kept her face as bland as possible.

"You fixed it." Sam responded then looked over at Mercedes. "So...I can go back now?" he asked looking back at Artie. Mercedes sighed then placed her shades back on and shook her head.

"Do you want to go back?" Artie asked looking at him then looking over at Mercedes. "I mean, I still stand by what I said to you before. I'm fine with whatever you decide."

"What about you, Mercedes?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Mercedes." Sam replied. If he had to return back to 2045 he didn't want to leave with her upset with him. "I won't go if you're going to be mad at me." Mercedes looked at him and sighed then removed the shades.

"You need to go home, Sam." she replied and forced a smile on her face. "I'm not mad...Artie needs you in 2045."

"Okay...so we're doing this?" Artie asked looking between them and smiling. "So you have to hold the reverser and the diamond." he wheeled over to his computer and typed a couple codes in his computer then rolled back over to Sam with the reverser and the diamond. "Now all I have to do is put this code in the reverser really quick to get you back to the right time." Mercedes came over and looked as Artie placed the code in then looked at Sam as if she regretted everything that happened the night before. He looked back at her as if he was pleading for her forgiveness. If he'd known he was leaving so soon he wouldn't have done anything. "Alright, are you guys ready to make history?"

"Let's do this." Mercedes nodded then turned towards Sam. "Safe travels." Mercedes said and pulled Sam in for a quick hug but he held on to her a bit longer and whispered that he was sorry in her ear. She nodded and pushed him away then stepped back. "Don't worry about it, Sam." she turned to look at Artie. "Let's get this over with, Artie."

"Sam, my man, make sure you save my life and arrest whoever tries to kill me." Artie smiled then stepped back with Mercedes. "Alright just touched the two together and you should be gone."

"Alright, here goes everything." Sam said as he nervously looked between the two of them then down to the reverser and the ring then up at Mercedes. He nodded then did as Artie instructed and watched as the reverser vibrated then a bright light beamed from the center and buzzed loudly. Sam tried to hold on to reverser as it started to shake violently hard. Unlike the last time when his hand was stuck to the reverser, this time it vibrated till it fell to the ground and cracked in half beaming the bright light brighter than before causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

They were all on the ground when the reverser split in half and the bright light disappeared. Artie was on the ground next to his wheelchair in the opposite corner stirring back awake. Sam got up and rubbed his head noticing that he was bleeding from hitting his head on the stand that Artie built for the device. He looked around the room and saw Mercedes on the ground near the shed door. He ran over to her and pulled her up.

"What the hell happened?" Artie asked as he tried to pull himself in his seat. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's not bleeding or anything." Sam said as he checked her head. She slowly began to stir awake which brought a smile to his face. "Are you okay?" he asked her as she blinked and looked around the room then nodded. Behind him Artie turned his wheelchair over then paused and stared at his legs.

"Sam...something's different." Artie said. Sam looked over at Artie then stood up and pulled Mercedes up. They both made their way over to Artie and tried to get him up but Artie stopped them. "Wait...let me..." he looked at them and held their hands as he got up and stood upright then slowly let go of their hands.

"You're standing."

"The reverser worked." Artie smiled then tried to take a few steps. He lost his balance for a second then smiled at Mercedes as she held him up. "It worked. I fixed the reverser."

"Praise." Mercedes looked over at Artie smiling then frowned as she looked over at the device split in half on the ground. Sam walked over and picked it up and then smiled as he looked at Artie standing up.

"It's broken." Sam said as he tried to mesh them together then looked over at Mercedes. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking and to be quite honest he wasn't sure how he was feeling as well.

"I can fix it...I know I can." Artie replied as he slowly took a few steps over to Sam and held the device in hand. "I promise I will fix it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody...are you all still out there? Yes? Okay great...lol...So Artie didn't fix the device...well not the way he was supposed to lol. Maybe one day he will invent something intentionally. Before I go any further I will take this time to answer your questions from the reviews: JuJu they didn't time travel, Artie mistakenly invented the time machine. Sam's diamond made it work the way Artie initially intended (to reverse his injury) it to which is why Artie is walking now.**

 **Let's see what happens to Samcedes...**

* * *

It had been two weeks since that morning when the device broke in half and made Sam give up any hope he had on returning home. Since then he'd pretty much stayed in his room staring at the ceiling. With Mercedes giving him the silent treatment still and Artie enjoying the use of his legs, Sam practically had no one to turn to at all. He laid in bed and replayed different clips from his memory bouncing between 2045 and 2015, wondering where did he go wrong. Fate decided for him that he was meant to be in 2015 and he came to terms with that the moment he held the broken device.

"Bye Quinn." he said as he watched a clip of him scattering rose pedals in her bath water. He remembered that she never even made it over that night but instead she came in the morning and all his plans were ruined. He thought about how most of his plans always ended up being ruined when he heard Mercedes' footsteps coming out of her room. He quickly jumped up and ran to his door to catch her before she went down the steps. "Hey...hey Mercedes." he said catching her turning as if she was just about to knock on his door.

"Oh hey Sam...thought you'd be asleep." she said turning and looking his way as if she was caught red handed.

"I haven't really been able to sleep..."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." she frowned. He wanted to tell her that her that the silence between them was what kept him up at night. He hated that she was still mad at him.

"No...not because of what you think." he shook his head and walked over to her. "I'm just having a hard time finding a job and all. I want to be able to contribute around here, you know." he said instead. He smiled when she looked at him and smiled at him for the first time in two weeks.

"I guess even with Artie giving you fake IDs, degrees and bogus background it wouldn't make much of a difference with the way the market is set up in 2015."

"Exactly." he nodded. They both just stared at each other for a minute till she took a few steps back. "I guess I should let you get back to work before you end up unemployed like me."

"Yeah...I'll...I'll see you later tonight and we can...talk." she smiled then turned making her way down the steps. Sam sighed and turned back into his room and dropped down on the bed. He made a few clicks on his sleeve and replayed the last time they spoke, right after they left Artie's.

 _Sam sat in front of her trying to get a read on her as she tried to clean the cut above his eyebrow that he got from when the blast knocked him out. Mercedes only left with a bump behind her head so she drove them home and cleaned Sam's wound. The entire time she cleaned the wound she remained stoic. Sam slowly placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it with his thumb until she moved it then looked him right in the eyes._

 _"Stay still Sam." she instructed as she dabbed the disinfectant swabs around the wound then right on top of it causing him to wince. "I know it hurts but I need you..." she paused and cleared her throat. "Just stop moving."_

 _"Okay but can we at least talk about...everything?"_

 _"There's nothing to talk about, Sam." she replied quickly as if she knew he was going to ask that. "Just sit still and let me clean this up for you." she turned and opened up another disinfectant packet._

 _"I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Sam said then reached up and held her hand as she placed a band-aid over the cut. She stared into his eyes for a minute. For that split minute Sam thought he'd take the chance to kiss her but once he got close enough she placed her other hand over his chest._

 _"No Sam...you can't just say sorry and think that everything is fine. You have a girlfriend. A girlfriend Sam."_

 _"In 2045..."_

 _"You were going to propose to her." she cut him off._

 _"I didn't..."_

 _"The point is you should have told me." she cut him off again.  
_

 _"I didn't think it was important at the time."_

 _"Yeah you mentioned that."_

 _"I didn't think that I would develop feelings..."_

 _"I mean I have no one to blame but myself." she cut him off. "I should have known that you had someone back home. Why else would you have been in so much of a rush to get back home."_

 _"For Artie."_

 _"Bullshit, Sam!" she replied. He sighed and watched as she packed everything back in her first aid kit. Slamming it shut then making her over to the closet and placing it on the top shelf. "Look none of this matters now."_

 _"It matters."_

 _"Whatever." she turned to leave then stopped midway and looked back at him. "You can stay here until Artie fixes the device and sends you back home." then she turned and walked away._

Sam knew right then when she walked away that he wanted to stay because Sam had already given up on Artie fixing the device. He wanted to stay. He wanted to make things work in 2015. He wanted to make things work with Mercedes, but she avoided him like the plague. He knew if he wanted to get Mercedes to give him a chance then he would need to do a grand romantic gesture. Hopefully this time he isn't left with a tub of soggy rose pedals. He grabbed the house phone and dialed Artie's number. He was going to need help and he knew even with Artie's new walking excitement he would help him in this situation or point him in that direction.

* * *

Mercedes was tired of not talking to Sam and she was tired of seeing him sulk around the house. She knew that she had to help him find a job since it was looking like he was staying for a while. She knew who she needed to talk to for just that. There was no way he'd get on the police force but she knew someone that could definitely use his expertise. She was sure she was going to have to sell him up for more than he was but she wouldn't leave till she found him something. She smiled as she entered the Motta Estates and smiled at the security guard.

"Morning, Rory."

"Hey there Ms. Jones...what brings you by?" Rory said with his heavy Irish accent.

"Here to see the boss...can you let me in?" she smiled as he pressed a button that allowed her to drive in. She smiled as she noticed Sugar's favorite pink BMW wasn't parked in her usual spot. She knew if she wasn't there or at the Sugar Shack she was either out causing trouble or she was with Artie. Al Motta had heavy security for his house, business and for himself but he had none for Sugar. Mercedes was going to use that to her advantage. She parked her car then smiled as she walked past the security guards that stood in front of his door. As his lawyer, she on occasion had wondered if he was dealing with more than just pianos. She walked across his large foyer till she reached the back entrance where he usually sat poolside to have his breakfast. She smiled when he turned and waved her over.

"What a surprise! Are you hungry?" he asked and before she could respond he turned to one of his servants and snapped his fingers. "Go ahead. Tell them what you'd like to eat."

"Just a coffee will do." she smiled and nodded as Al nodded to the servant. "I'm actually just passing by. I don't plan to be here long. You know I have other clients that I need to see today."

"Nonsense." he waved her off as he cut into his steak and placed a morsel into his mouth. "Whatever they're paying you I will double it so that you can only work for me." he smiled. "Name your price. It's nothing."

"Mr. Motta, I understand that but I didn't come here to negotiate my fees." Mercedes smiled. Motta mentioned doubling her fees every time she mentioned that she had other clients.

"Oh...okay...is this about Sugar? Is she in trouble again?" he asked as if he didn't live in the same house with her.

"Yes and no...I wanted to know why you haven't hired a bodyguard for her yet?" she smiled as she the servant poured her coffee for her. "Thank you." she smiled then looked back at Al.

"Well, I never thought it was necessary." he paused and wiped his lips. "Do you think she's in danger some how?"

"Well...look around you. You have guards everywhere guarding everything you hold dear to you except for your most treasured thing...your daughter. I just don't see how you haven't gotten someone for her yet. Especially with all the trouble she's been getting into lately."

"You know what...you're right." he nodded as he looked around him. "I can have Jake be her new guard." he snapped his finger over at Jake and called him over. Mercedes never thought he would just give her one of his old ones so she had to think fast.

"Don't you think she needs her very own bodyguard? You still need Jake around here, right." Mercedes said quickly before sipping her coffee. Al looked at her then snapped his fingers at Jake then shooing him away.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes...and I brought over his information. I already did an extensive background check on him. He has military experience and he used to be a police officer for Lima." Mercedes lied. She slid over the folder she had Artie create for Sam and smiled as Al looked it over then placed it down.

"You vouch for this...Sam...Evans?" he asked looking at the picture that was on the front of the cover. "Can I trust him to be discreet?" he asked. Mercedes nodded and smiled as she thought of the secrets Sam was holding at the moment.

"You have no idea." she smiled. Al looked at her for a minute then smiled as he went back to eating his steak. "If you look at the third page you can see that he has history..."

"Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes...no need to go further. He has the job. He can start as soon as possible. I'm sure you'll draw up the paper work for him to sign and bring him by so that I can meet him, yeah?"

"Definitely." she smiled. "I'll get on it right now." she got up and pushed her chair in. "Thanks for the coffee." he held a hand up to tell her it was no problem then watched her walk away.

Mercedes went to work and did her rounds before packing up to head home. She made sure she placed the paperwork for Sam to sign inside of her briefcase then left the office. Once she got in the car she kicked off her heels, because her feet were killing her then pulled out her cellphone to call Artie to check up on him. She had planned on passing by to see him but her feet was killing her too much. She just wanted to go home and rest.

"Who this be?" Artie barked into the phone as if he didn't have caller ID.

"Artie, you know damn well it's me." she smiled as she backed out of the parking lot. "Just calling to check up on you and see how project reverser is doing."

"Well...I'm still trying to get use to my new mobility. I shocked the hell out of my mother when I walked into her room with my walker." he laughed. "I told her that physical therapy helped. I can't really tell her about the reverser till I can fix it. I want to build it again so that I can help others that are handicapped."

"What about Sam?" she asked. Although she didn't want him to leave she still knew he needed to go back home. Even if it was to go back to his girlfriend.

"I know...but it cost a lot of money to build a time traveling device." he confessed. "But that's where my girl Sugar comes in handy...amongst other things." Artie said and then she heard him say something to her in the background. "Apparently, we don't have enough energy to make the device work so she's going to help me buy generators that we can use to juice it up. Hopefully that works."

"Okay...okay...well in the mean time, I found Sam a job working as Sugar's bodyguard so he won't just be sitting around doing nothing."

"Oh we literally just saw Sam..."

"I guess that's a good thing he got out of the house." she smiled as she parked her car in front of her house then made her way to her door. She took out her key and opened the door. "I guess I'll see him when he gets..." she stopped when she noticed rose pedals on the floor. "Artie...I'm going to call you back." she said as a smile curled up on her lips. She hung up the phone and closed the door behind her before making her way inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**2 chapters in one day...oooh must be something juicy about to happen...lol. I think this is the first Mercedes that I've written where she is a bit more aggressive than Sam. Anyway...read on and enjoy. Let me know what you think in the reviews. What do you think will make Sam go back to 2045 if Artie does fix the device? Do you all think Sam would try to pursue Future Mercedes?**

 **This wasn't supposed to be so many chapters but there's a few things that will happen before the story will be over so this might be a twenty chapter fic. I think this will definitely be the last fic I write though (Lies I tell) Anyway, I don't own glee or continuum. Next Chapter there will be a slight time jump like a month or so.**

* * *

Mercedes stepped inside and dropped her keys, heels, and briefcase on the ground as she looked at the rose pedals that trailed towards her stairs. There was music playing lightly in the background and her nostrils were filled with a delicious aroma. No one had ever done anything remotely romantic like this for her. Out of all the boyfriends she'd had they never went out of there way to do anything like this. Although she wondered who would clean up all the dead rose pedals she couldn't help but to blush. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled when Sam turned around with an apron on and cooking mittens as if he'd been cooking but she could see the containers from where she stood.

"Sam..."

"Mercedes...um...I wasn't expecting you to walk in just yet." he smiled as he removed the mittens. "Dinner isn't quite done yet so I actually have your bath water for you upstairs." he said as he walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm sure you had a tiring day at work."

"I did." was all she could say as she allowed him to guide her upstairs as if this wasn't her own home. She smiled as she noticed that he had the table set up nicely with two candles set in the center. She looked around the living room where he had set up candles and more rose pedals.

"So a nice warm bubble bath is well needed right now, huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Mercedes nodded then walked into her bathroom and smiled as her eyes fell upon more rose pedals that were scattered everywhere and on top of the bubbles. "I'll let you enjoy this while I go heat up dinner. Don't worry I didn't cook it. I couldn't figure out how to operate that oven so Sugar brought me some of your favorite dishes."

"Sam..." she couldn't believe he'd done all that just for her. "This is crazy."

"Enjoy. I'll be downstairs when you're done." he smiled and stepped out. Mercedes smiled as she took her clothes off then dipped into the tub. If these were the kind of things Sam did for a woman she could understand why he wasn't single. She was in the water for a little over thirty minutes when she finally decided to get out of the tub and rinse off. She wiped herself down and then rubbed her oils on her body before wrapping herself in one of her silk robes. She slowly made her way down the stairs as _Tori Kelly's Should've Been Us_ played softly. Sam saw her coming and smiled as he stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.

"I really did." she replied. "Sam...this is all too much. You really didn't have to do all this."

"It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me." he replied as he walked around and sat across from her. "So we have chicken parmigiana...I think that's what this is." he smiled. "Sugar said you'd know what it once you looked at it."

"I do know what it is. I love this dish." she smiled as they began to eat. She listened as he explained how he tried to cook but couldn't figure out how to work the dial on the stove. "I guess I can show you how to cook in 2015, poor child." she giggled then they both fell silent. "I mean since you're going to be here for a while."

"Mercedes, look I really want you to know how sorry I am about everything. I don't want you to think that I was trying to take advantage of you. I really like you and care about you. And it pains me..."

"It's okay, Sam. I kinda made a big deal over nothing. I mean all we did was kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me." he replied. "Look, I think I was sent here for a reason. I don't know what that exact reason was. I could have been anywhere when I came back to 2015 but I was at the precinct and meeting with your client." Sam smiled then got up and made his way over to her side. "It's obvious that you mean something to my life Mercedes and...if Artie fixes the device tomorrow...I won't go." he extended his hand to her. Mercedes looked at his hand and noticed that he was recording the whole thing, then smiled and took it unsure of where he was trying to take her. "I'm staying here. There's nothing for me in 2045." Mercedes smiled then looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. "Will you dance with me?" he asked as _Mirrors by Justin Timberlake_ began to play in the background.

Mercedes smiled as he guided her to the middle of her living room and began to slow dance with her. She hadn't slow dance with anyone since her senior prom and even then it wasn't remotely as romantic as what was happening in her living room. She allowed her mind to be carried away with the lyrics in the song. She knew he couldn't have planned for them to dance to this specific song but she smiled as she listened to the lyrics. Since she was shorter than he was without her heels on, she placed her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart as well as the music as they continued to sway to the music. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he slid his arm slowly down her back. She turned to face him and smiled shyly as he inched his way closer. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed hers then pecked as if he wasn't sure if she wanted him to kiss her. She inched up and kissed him back and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He tightened his arms around her and slightly lifted her up from her toes as they deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and took by the hand leading him towards the stairs. She smiled as she guided him into her bedroom. He smiled as he watched her get on to the bed. He walked over to her dresser and took her bottle of oil and then slowly walked over to her. She stared at him as she removed her robe and threw it to the ground. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. She reached up and unbuttoned his t-shirt then removed it before throwing it to the ground with her robe. She slid her hand over his sleeve and tapped on his memory chip. Sam smiled and twirled his finger telling her to turn around. She turned but looked at him over her shoulder as he poured oil down her spine. She reached up and moved her hair out of the way as he rubbed the oil all over her body. She moaned as he massaged her back then placed a kiss on her shoulder. Mercedes turned around and pulled him on top of her before kissing him again. Sam climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her as she pulled his shorts down. He made his way down her her center, placing light kisses till he was in between her legs. She hissed as he pushed her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside of her. She wasn't expecting that but she was definitely satisfied with how he was working his tongue. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair pushing his face deeper in between her legs. He continued to lick and suck on her lips then slowly made his way up to kiss her.

Mercedes reached in her nightstand and grabbed a condom before handing it to him. He took it from her and kissed her again allowing her to taste herself on his pink lips. Mercedes mind was gone as Sam gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He eased himself inside of her after placing the condom on. Gone were the thoughts of the girl he had in the future. Sam was there, in her arms and that's all that she cared about. He said he'd stay and she believed him. If he wanted to be with her then she was ready and willing to give him a chance. She clawed his back as he thrusted inside of her giving her slow strokes as he planted kisses on every part of her body that he could kiss. She moaned his name over and over then rolled over and straddled him. He slid his hand up to cup her breast and pinched her nipples as she grinded into him. He gripped her waist and thrusted upwards inside of her till she tilted her head back and then fell back on to his chest. He continued thrusting until he jerked a couple times before falling still. Mercedes looked up at him and smiled before placing a kiss on his lips. She watched as he got up and discarded the condom then came back in the room with a warm washcloth then slowly he wiped her down. If he was trying to get her to fall in love with him, Mercedes could definitely see that he was well on his way. He got back into bed and wrapped his arms around her till they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone thanks for continuing to read this crazy story. Thanks for the reviews, faves and all those that are following this story. I read all of your theories on who killed Artie in 2045 and only one of you was close but you was still kinda wrong in the same sentence LOL. Congrats LaMiMi lol.**

 **You will find out what happened to Artie when Sam goes back to 2045. And then you get to meet Future Mercedes YAY. Oh I featured one of my one shots in here...I wonder if you all will spot it.**

* * *

Mercedes couldn't explain the way she felt every time she looked over and saw Sam lying right next to her. It had been a month since that day when she walked in and he had rose pedals everywhere. He swept her right off of her feet. And every day she slowly forgot about what life was like before she met him. She went to work and then he would go to work then they would both come home and make passionate love to each other. Sure there were days where they would just chill and watch TV together but eventually they'd end up making out. Then they'd wake up in each others arms the next day.

"Babe..." she nudged him then smiled. Every morning they'd go through this. He just seemed to hate waking up in the morning. "Sammmmm, wake up! You're going to be late and Mr. Motta will not like hearing about you being late every morning." she said as she began to poke him.

"Alright...I'm up!" he said before pulling her back into his arms. "You're the best alarm clock." he smiled and nuzzled her neck till she began to giggle.

"Sam, I swear if you don't stop..." she hopped on top of him and tried to pin him down but he, of course was stronger than her rolled her over and pin her under him. "Sam, we don't have time to play these games." she said as she tried to struggle from underneath him.

"You want me to stop?" Sam asked as he looked down at her. She looked at him arched her eyebrows. "There's only one way you can make me stop." he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her nose till she smiled.

"You know you can't do this to me every morning, Sam?"

"I'll do this every morning that I wake up next to you." he said then smiled before kissing her lips. He finally loosened his grasp on her hand then trailed kisses down her neck. Every morning. This happened every morning. She was getting used to and though she pretended to be annoyed with him doing this, nothing made her fall for him more than this. "I'll be quick today." he promised as he parted her legs and entered her slowly. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to thrust inside of her.

She rolled him over and got on top before bending and whispering in his ears. "We can take a few more minutes." she smiled as Sam sat up and kissed her. She continued to grind as their tongues danced in each others mouths. She ran her fingers through his hair, then together they both came and collapsed on the bed.

"Best alarm clock ever." Sam smiled before rolling over and making his way to the shower. "Are you coming to join me?" he shouted from the bathroom as she lay flat on her bed and looked over in his direction then smiled. She listened to him sing in the shower. She sat up and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and sighed. The smile on her face was blissful, but her hair looked like who did it and why. She was falling for Sam Evans and he was making sure of it.

* * *

Sam made it to the Motta Estates in record time but unfortunately he was still late. Luckily for him, Sugar wasn't really punctual. She just wanted to be drove around to shop and spend time with Artie as much as possible. Since she started dating Artie, she rarely got into any trouble that required Sam to bust out his weapon so he just became her driver.

Artie spent a lot of time with her buying items to fix the reverser and trying to see if he could completely rid of the walker that he had used. He spent long hours at night trying to fix it and Sugar provided her wallet to help fix her boyfriend's legs. The device gave Artie his ability to walk again but the results seem to have been temporary. Sporadically, he'd experience moments that he'd lose strength in his legs causing him to rely completely on the walker. But Sam could see that Artie was just happy being out of that wheelchair.

"You finally decided to come to work." Artie said as he slowly made his way over to the town car. Sugar walked next to him and smiled as she placed her over-sized shades on her face.

"I...uh...got busy this morning with Mercedes again." he replied before reaching up and fixing his tie with a smirk on his lips. Artie looked at him then looked at Sugar and smiled. "Where are we going today?"

"We're going to find generators for the future thingy-mabob." Sugar said before bouncing into the car.

"The Reverser, babe! Re-ver-ser." Artie shouted as he leaned on the car and folded the walker. "Everyone has a name for this thing and I'm the one that invented it." he rolled his eyes then smiled at Sam. Sam took the walker and placed it in the trunk then got in the car.

"What's the generators for?" he asked before driving off.

"I figured out what has been going wrong with the reverser. It's obvious that we need a bit more energy. We're going to need even more energy and probably a wide open field if we're going to try and send you back to 2045."

"Artie, I thought I told you that I'm not going back anymore." Sam stated before looking at Artie in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah I know...but I still want to see if it will work. I can send you and then you can come back." Artie replied. "Mercedes won't miss you too long." he added. "Look, you're the only one that I know can withstand it since you've been through it already."

"I'm not going back." Sam replied then placed his focus back on the road. He could feel Artie still looking at him but he ignored the stare. This was all about inventions for Artie but Sam's mind was now thinking of someone other than himself. And her importance in his life was growing day by day.

* * *

Mercedes made it home and smiled as she looked at the door. A month ago, whenever she parked and became excited it was because she got to be relaxed inside of her own home. Now, when she got there she smiled because she got to see him. The town car he was given to drive Sugar around was parked out front so she knew he was home. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it to the sound of Sam laughing and the aroma of dinner heating up.

"Babe, I'm home." she threw her keys down and took her heels off then made her way over to him. He was lying down on the couch and smiled when she bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"How was work today?" Sam asked pulling her over the couch till she was on top of him. "I missed these lips today."

"Yeah...I've missed yours too." she smiled and kissed him again then turned her attention to the TV. "What are you watching?" she asked then sat up.

"Oh...this is a funny show. It's something called Celebrity Wife Swap." he sat up and grinned as if he was opening up Christmas presents. "It's like a swingers club type thing I think."

"So this is porn?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"I wish." he shook his head as the show came back on. "Okay, you see that guy right there, he's a professional baseball player and he's married to that singer there."And then that guy there is married to a broadway singer but he's a big time fashion designer." he paused and looked between the TV and then back at her and smiled. "You know what she looks like you a bit." he smiled. Mercedes looked at the singer and smiled knowing that she'd heard many people say that she looked like Amber Riley.

"I don't see it." she replied. Sam smiled and shook his head then looked at the camera and laughed again. "So...the baseball guy is supposed to swipe with the broadway guy?"

"Well not really...they chose to swap best friends. And it's the funniest thing I've ever seen." Sam laughed. Mercedes watched as the singer looked at the camera and scrunched her face as the broadway singer sang Salt N Pepa's push it as he sat on the toilet. Not before long Mercedes found herself laughing along side of Sam. This was the norm for them. Then he'd catch her staring at him or she'd catch him staring at her and then they'd be all over each other.

* * *

The next morning they were woken up by a phone call instead of the alarm. Mercedes rolled over and grabbed the phone. She looked over at the time and sighed wondering who the hell would be calling at 5 in the morning. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes before answering the phone.

"Artie, this better be good." Mercedes mumbled into the phone. Sam was still asleep as but he pulled her close to him and mumbled for her to hang up the phone.

"I fixed it. I fixed the reverser." he said with a smile that she could hear on the other end of the phone. She pushed Sam's arm off and sat up. "Okay, so remember how my first intent was to create a device that will reverse injuries like mine, right?"

"Yeah..." she whispered as she slid out of bed and slowly walked out of the room. With each step she felt the world around her crashing.

"And Sam's ring fixed my design...I spent nights trying to figure out why it only fixed it temporarily. It just made no sense as to why I was still needing the walker."

"Artie, spit it out." Mercedes said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I can't believe I just invented..." he paused and said something to who she assumed was Sugar then turned his attention back to Mercedes. "Okay, the reason the device sent Sam into the past was because I, future Artie, was trying to traveling back to 2015. I don't know what or why I needed to come back to this time. But that's neither here nor there. What I figured out is that we needed more power and a bigger diamond to send Sam back."

"Sam doesn't want to go back, Artie." Mercedes responded.

"I know but I think he can help save my life in the future so that I can continue to invent these type of things." Artie explained. "Look, I know that things are going great between you all. And I was all for it when I first met the two of you but Sam could help me help more people by going back. And who knows what type of craziness we've created by having him here in 2015 this will help reverse everything. What if Sam meets Sam and messes up the space time..."

"Stop. Stop. Artie...I get it. He needs to go back. I'll talk to him." Mercedes frowned as she made her way back to her room stopping when she noticed Sam was watching her. They stared at each other for a minute before she hung up on Artie and made her way over to Sam. Every morning, she woke up in his arms and now this time it might be the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving as well as following as I update. I really appreciate it. For those of you that remembered that the one shot was indeed the Wife Swap one shot lol. Every time I read it I laugh my ass off (I don't care if I wrote it myself lol) anyway...to answer your question Bluchromed this chapter will answer your question about Sam's futuristic sperm lol.**

 **You all will find out what happened to Artie in 2045 in the next chapter when Sam goes back to 2045. Did Finn kill Artie? Did Quinn kill Artie? Did some love sick woman kill Artie because he's quite the ladies man in the future. Or did something else happen altogether...there's a clue in another chapter but I will not say anything else about that lol. How do you all think Sam will cope with being back home? Do you think Sam and future Mercedes will date? Hope you all enjoy this craziness.  
**

* * *

Mercedes and Sam sat across from each in her hallway for what felt like hours but were merely minutes only. Artie had already texted her the address to where they were to meet him right before the clock hit 6 a.m. He wanted to meet up on the McKinley Football field, stressing that it was imperative that they made the device work because school was scheduled to start the next day.

Although Sam hadn't said another word she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking of her. He was thinking of them. He was thinking that he wanted to stay. That he wanted her to say that he should stay. She wanted him to stay. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't want that. She tried to think of every reason that work to avoid him leaving but it all made her seem selfish. Sam had a girlfriend in 2045. At the end of the day she had him first. And if she was Sam's girlfriend in 2045 she would want him to return to her. She'd be worried about him as well. She just couldn't be the one to take someone's man away just for her own happiness.

"Mercedes, you know we don't have to do this, right?" he asked. She looked up at him as a tear slid down her face. "I told you that I didn't care if he fixed the device...that I wasn't going anywhere. I want to be here with you."

"I know but you need to, Sam. Artie needs..."

"I don't care about him." he responded cutting her off then paused when he noticed the look on her face. "I mean, I do care about him and what will happen to him but I...I can't leave you, Mercedes." he added pulling her closer to him. She stared into his green eyes and couldn't tell if he meant it all. Sure he felt this way now. The real problem was she wasn't sure that he was feeling that way because he felt stuck there or if it was because he truly didn't want to go back. If she didn't let him go she would always wonder, she would never know if he truly wanted to be there or just gave up all hope. She would always feel as if she had someone that wasn't really her own.

"Sam, you get to be a part of history. You get to help Artie live to create more things that can save people's lives."

"Damn all that Mercedes!"

"We have to trust that what we have will survive all of this if we're meant to be." she responded more to herself then to Sam. She wanted to believe that it would but deep down she knew that this would be her last time with him.

"I feel like we are Mercedes."

"Then what are you fighting exactly?" she asked. He paused and stared into her eyes as if he were near tears as well. She pulled him in and kissed him, mainly to calm her nerves.

"I belong right here with you." he replied against her lips before kissing her again. He caressed the side of her face as tears fell from both of their eyes. She smiled and kissed him again before stroking his arm where the recorder chip was placed.

"Get dressed...Artie's waiting for us." she tried to stand up but Sam pulled her back down, pressing his lips firmly on hers and holding her tight. She melted in his arms almost forgetting that he would be gone soon as she wrapped her arms around him as well. She wanted to stay in his arm forever but she knew she had to make him go. She slowly let go then pushed him away before he could get a chance to grab her again. "Come on, we have to go."

* * *

The drive out to McKinley reminded her a lot like last time. Except this time, she wasn't angry. She was sad, and a bit disappointed in herself. She allowed herself to fall for someone that was temporary. Which was something she promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to go through ever again. Yet, here she was driving over to McKinley. One hand on the steering wheel and the other holding on to Sam's left hand. Every once in a while a tear would try to fall from her eye but she'd blink it away. She'd cried enough and was all cried out.

Sam hadn't said another word since they left the apartment. He looked just like he did when she first brought him home, outside of the long hair that he no longer sported. He was back in his suit and didn't carry anything else with him, which meant that when she came back home she would see him everywhere. She was about to pull away when Sam tighten his grip on her hand just as she turned into the parking lot of McKinley High. She noticed Sugar's favorite BMW parked near the rear of the school and decided to park there as well before looking towards Sam.

"This kind of feels like last time." she forced a smile on her face then looked down at their hands. "Do you remember what I said to you last time?" she asked then looked up at him as he gazed out towards the field. He sighed and then looked her way and nodded slowly. "You promised me that you would, remember?" he didn't respond but nodded again. "Sure I might be a bit older then but you know what they say about black, right?" she stared at him forcing a smile on her face waiting for him to smile back.

"Once you go black you never go...back."

"That's not..." she shook her head and chuckled. "That's not even close to what I was trying to say, Sam."

"We don't have to do this, Mercedes." he said but she quickly opened her door before she changed her mind and turned back home with Sam. For once in her life she wished she were selfish. She wished she only cared about herself and no one else. She wished she could say screw the future, she had Sam now and that was all that mattered. But, she couldn't and she wouldn't. She was going to take a chance with their love. If it was meant to be it will and if not she will be fine. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Come on. I think I see Artie and Sugar making out on the football field." she felt him walk behind her and pull her back to him hugging her tight.

* * *

Artie smiled when he saw them heading his way. Mercedes could tell that he was excited despite knowing how much this was tearing them apart. Mercedes understood how important all of this was to him but she wished he understood how important Sam was to her right now. She never knew that she'd fall for someone like Sam in such a short time and soon he'd be just a memory.

"I am so happy to see you two. Thought you were going to flake out on me." Artie hopped over to them. "The reverser is just about charged up and ready to go." Mercedes wasn't sure if he saw how sad they looked or if he just didn't care because he was just about to invent the first ever time machine. "It would have been charged completely if I didn't test out the device a couple times."

"So it works?" Mercedes asked looking from Sam to Artie. It was weird but she was deeply hoping that it would work at all.

"We don't know if it worked or not because every time we tried it we forgot that we already did it." Sugar replied then giggled.

"Wait...what?" Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah, I figured out what was happening after the 5th time that I tried to use the reverser." Artie responded. "Apparently, the reverser does exactly what it says it does."

"What the hell does that mean, Artie?" Mercedes asked as she marched over to Artie.

"Well the reverser just reverses what ever was done. So when I tried to send this crumpled note to 5 minutes in the past, I just kept forgetting I did it and sent it again." He held up the piece paper. "The same exact paper, over and over."

"So you never...remembered..." Mercedes paused when she finally understood what it all meant for her and Sam.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes." Artie said then looked at Sam. "It's the only way."

"Why the hell am I doing this if there's a chance that no one will even remember any of this happened?" Sam asked.

"Because you have the chip, Sam. You're the only one that will be able to explain all of this to my future self and stop me from being killed. When you came the first time you came with all of your memories despite going through time." Artie explained then turned when the device started to spark. "Look, I know this is hard for the two of you to understand how big this will be for all of us included."

"Couldn't Mercedes just go with him?" Sugar asked as she looked at Mercedes and Sam.

"Sugar, baby, remember we only have enough energy for one."

"Forget it...I'm not going." Sam replied shaking his head. Mercedes sighed as she realized that things were worst this time. Not only was he possibly gone for good but she wouldn't even remember the month they shared together. She walked up to him and held each side of his face then kissed him as if it were the last time. Sadly for them, it was the last time.

"You have to go, Sam." she pushed him away lightly. "Just find me in 2045. I'll be wearing a suit probably and carrying a briefcase or whatever Lawyers hold in the future." he held her hand for a brief minute before looking over at Artie then back at Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I..." she stopped him and placed a finger on his lips. She knew what he was going to say and although she felt the same, she didn't think it was worth hearing if she wouldn't remember it.

"Shhhh...just...remember to find me when you get home and if I don't remember you...make me remember." she forced a smile then stepped away from him slowly. If he came back to her then and only then would he truly be hers.

"Come on, Sam." Artie suggested before hopping over to his laptop. "The reverser is ready."


	15. Chapter 15

**I have got to say that I simply have enjoyed reading the different theories you all came up with. I will be honest and let you all know that only one person came close to figuring it all out and that was Lamimi and then Bluchromed but they weren't 100% which is fine. This chapter will show what happened to future Artie. I know you all wanted Sam to stay in 2015 but he had unfinished business in 2045 and he gets to meet future Mercedes/Artie and also find out about Quinn. Anyway, I wanna think you all for reviewing and reading. I hope you all are keeping up and if I am confusing you all let me know lol.**

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion as Sam took steps towards the device, at least that's what it felt like as it continued to vibrate in the center of the field. He took a deep breath then looked over at Artie, praying he'd say let's forget it all. Behind him Mercedes hugged Sugar as she cried on her shoulder. Sam could tell that Mercedes was now trying to be as tough as possible by avoiding eye contact with him. Sam didn't want to go back but he'd made a promise to Artie and he was going to keep it.

"Alright Sam, when you're ready all you have to do is place your hand on each side of the device and it will do the rest. I have already placed the reverse code in the device so you don't need to worry about any mistakes there." he smiled then stopped when he noticed that Sam wasn't returning the smile. "Look, I know this is really tough but if my life wasn't at stake I'd say forget about it all, you know that right?"

"Yeah...I know." Sam replied then looked at the device. "So what about the ring?" Artie nodded then pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Just keep that in your pocket like last time. We are trying to do everything as it was done last time you were sent back in time." he watched as Sam placed the ring in his pocket then pulled out a folded paper and handed it to him. "Um...also...give this to my future self." Sam took the letter and opened it. Sam smirked as he read the letter. "I figured that I was probably trying to go back in time to stop my accident and hopefully these instructions would help him get there." Sam nodded understanding what being in the wheelchair meant to Artie and their future, he nodded anyway then pulled Artie in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you man." Sam said as Artie wrapped one arm around Sam and his other on his walker placing most of his weight on Sam. He gave him a pat on the back then pushed him away.

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff...I don't want Sugar seeing me crying." Artie laughed nervously then wiped his eyes as Sugar brushed past him and jumped into Sam's arms.

"Sam, if my father could buy the future I would make him do it so that you could stay here with us forever." Sugar said as she held him tight. Sam wasn't sure what all of that meant but he knew that wouldn't help him in this situation. Money couldn't fix what was happening at all.

"I'll miss you too Sugar. Make sure you don't give Mercedes any more reason to have to bail you out of trouble, okay?" he smiled at Mercedes just as she swiftly brushed a tear off her face.

"Okay." she smiled and wiped her eyes before making her way over to Artie then watching Mercedes slowly make her way over to Sam and hugged him. They didn't say a word. Everything that was to be said had already been said in more ways then one. Sam placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as she inched up and kissed him then stepped away.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Sam said then slowly placed his hands on each side of the device. He watched tears fall from their eyes, then Mercedes slightly nodding with a small smile on her lips before everything went blank. Sam held on to the device as it vibrated violently and sent sparks of blue around him. Each spark contained a moment that the device was in the presence of but in reverse as if time was going backwards. Sam saw Mercedes stepping back to him and kissing him before Sam placed his forehead on hers. Then another Spark showed her walking backwards and away from him. Then him smiling at Mercedes as he spoke to Sugar. He saw the interaction with Artie then the sparks started flying by faster.

One spark showed him a view of Artie and Sugar doing a bit more than fixing the device right inside of his shed. Then it showed all the things they'd done that month. He'd smile every time he'd see Mercedes smile his way. He was definitely going to miss her. Then he saw the Spark of when they first tried to use to the device but only ended up helping Artie walk again after being knocked to the ground. The next spark showed the first night they went to the Sugar Shack. He saw the look on his face as he watched Mercedes sing. Even though at that time he was devoted to Quinn he seemed to have fallen for Mercedes that night anyway. He felt the reverser start to vibrate harder as sparks flew faster around him then it was pitch black for what felt like a minute then the sparks started back up again.

Sam watched in one of the sparks showed Sam holding the device. Then he saw himself talking on one of his radio devices before walking backwards and bending over Artie checking for vital signs. The next spark showed him walking out of the room. And then there was nothing for a minute before the next spark showed Finn walking backwards into the room. He looked extremely suspicious as it all went in reverse and showed him placing the device back in the hands of Artie who was still on the ground unconscious with his wheelchair on the ground next to him then walking back out of the room. Artie was still on the ground with the device not moving till another spark showed Artie rolling back up in the wheelchair with the device in hand. Then a bright blast took over the room just like the blast that knocked them out when they tried to use the device in Artie's shed.

"So if Finn didn't kill him what was he doing there? And why did he want the device?" Sam asked himself as he watched the Artie roll backwards placing the device inside of a case then rolling back over to his computer just as the reverser stopped vibrating and dropped Sam inside of the room. Sam fell to ground hard then looked around as Artie rolled over to device. Sam jumped and pushed him out of the way stopping him. "Don't touch that!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you? And where the hell did you come from?" Artie asked. Sam sighed realizing that he was definitely back in 2045 and Artie didn't remember him. The reverser worked it reversed time to the point that nothing they had ever existed. He tried to think of what he could say that would make Artie believe him then decided to hell with it all.

"I'm from the future...I mean the past...I mean...I went to the future..."Sam paused and shook his head. All this time travel was making his head hurt. "No...I'm from here but I went to the past and..." he sighed again as he looked at the device then back at Artie who was looking at him as if he was crazy. "Trust me you don't want to touch that." Artie looked at him then looked over at the device.

"And why is that?"

"The last time you touched that...it killed you." Sam responded causing Artie to step back in shock. He was about to respond when Finn came running in then paused when he saw Sam standing in the room talking to Artie.

"Finn Hudson?" Sam and Artie both said as they stared back at the football player.

"Sam Evans? What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hudson? If anything is wrong with your sponsor check you don't need to come to my office. You know that right?" Artie asked rolling over to him. Sam was still wondering how Finn knew him. Did he remember what happened last time? He couldn't have because the reverser reversed it all. He hadn't gotten the chance to arrest him yet.

"Uh...thanks...sorry I forgot." Finn lied as he tried to step back out of the room.

"Freeze! CPI! Don't move Finn Hudson! You're under arrest for trespassing!" Sam heard his partner Mike say before running into the room and pausing when he saw Sam in the room. "Sam...what are you doing here? I tried to radio you a minute ago."

"I was trying to...uh...catch Finn before he tried to steal the device from Mr. Abrams." Sam said then looked at Finn as the shock look took over his face. Sam knew he was wondering how Sam knew about him trying to steal the device. He didn't care. He wanted to know how Finn knew him and why he wanted the device so bad.

"Thank you officer. Escort him off of my property." Artie smiled as Mike cuffed Finn. "Uh...Finn, you can forget about your contract with my company." Finn frowned then glared at Sam as Mike escorted him out. Sam made his way towards the door but stopped when Artie cleared his throat . "Officer...before you leave...I have a question for you."

"Yes sir." Sam responded trying to hold the smile on his face as he could still see the young Artie in old Artie's face.

"How did you travel back in time?" Sam smiled and walked back over to tell him about the device and how he went back to 2015. He explained how he met the young Artie who then sent him back to save him. "I guess I should thank you...and owe you my life."

"It's okay...you figured out that you were trying to go back to before your injury to stop it from happening. He told me to also give you this." Sam smiled and reached in his pocket and pulled out only his ring. He rummaged through his pocket and couldn't find the letter that Artie gave him. There was no way he'd remember those codes. "I guess the letter didn't make it back. The reverser reversed everything."

"Maybe it's for the best...you never know what changes to the past could do to our future. Maybe it's best that I didn't make it back to the past." Artie smiled then rolled over to the device and pressed a few buttons on the case turning the charger off. Sam tried to remember what the letter said but he couldn't remember it. He pressed a button on his chip and tried to make out the image the video had a lot of static. He frowned as he realized that this would probably be the same with all of his other memories from 2015. He needed to find Mercedes but first he needed to ask Finn Hudson a few questions.


	16. Chapter 16

**So Hooray Sam made it back home. He saved Artie from killing himself! So what now? Will he find Future Mercedes? Will she remember him or does she not remember him like Artie, since the reverser reversed everything? Will Finn confess to sleeping with Quinn? Will Sam get any answers? What the hell is going on with the memory chip? The world may never know. lol.**

 **Lamimi- Stop giving me the stank eye...you will meet future Mercedes soon. I wasn't going to update today since I have to do my daughter's hair but I finished it early and decided to treat you all. Let me know what y'all think. Next chapter Sam will see Quinn. Will he break up with her or nah?**

* * *

Sam walked down the hall of the CPI headquarters and sighed as the date July 29th 2045 displayed on the news broadcaster. He was definitely back home. He knew he had to look for Mercedes but at the moment he wanted to ask Finn Hudson a few questions. Once he got the answers he needed from Finn he was going to start looking up her law firm to see if he could meet up with her. He stood behind the mirror and watched as Mike interrogated Finn before making his way inside of the room. The look on Finn's face changed from bland to a look of discomfort just by the sight of Sam. Finn knew him somehow and Sam needed to know if it was because he still had memory of when Sam arrested him. Or if it were from somewhere else. Either way, something about him made Finn uneasy and he wanted to know what it was.

"Aye Mike, let me have some time with him." Sam stated as he pulled a chair from the table. Finn shifted in his seat then looked over at Mike as if he'd rather talk to him instead of Sam.

"Alright...I'll be right back." Mike said before stepping out of the room. Sam stared at Finn as he pretended to look around the room.

"Is this when you try the whole "good cop/bad cop" crap?" Finn asked rolling his eyes. "I'm going to tell you like I told your pal over there." he looked Sam in the eye. "I...did...not...do...anything." Sam nodded knowing that he was actually telling the truth this time but he knew it was only because Sam interfered.

"I believe you." Sam replied causing Finn to stare at him in disbelief.

"Um...okay then let me go. I already made a call and my ride should be here..."

"How do you know me?" Sam asked cutting him off. "Back at the Arc, you said my name before I had a chance to introduce myself." Sam made sure he watched Finn's body language to see if there would be a shift in his actions. He looked down at his hands and shook his head without answering. "Alright, you want to tell me why you were at the Arc tonight?"

"I came to talk to Artie..." Finn paused when Sam started to shake his head.

"Now, Finn, you and I both know that's a lie." Sam said cutting him off again. Finn shrugged and continued to look at his hands. "You came to steal the device, didn't you?" Sam asked and smiled when the shocked expression took over Finn's face. "So you can tell me why were you trying to steal it or you can tell me how you know me. What will it be?" Sam crossed his arms and waited on him to respond. He looked as if he were just about to reply when the interrogation door swung open and in walked Mercedes Jones.

"Don't say another word, Finn!" she said as she stomped over to him. Sam couldn't believe his eyes as he watched her talk to Finn. She looked exactly the same except she wasn't wearing her usual Lawyer getup from 2015. She was dressed in the regulations safety suit that was required for all lawyers and cops in 2045. The leather suit didn't shy away from her curves which didn't change much from 2015. Sam couldn't help but to stare in shock. Artie was right about black not cracking because she still looked twenty five. "Excuse me, are you done staring?" she asked snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mercedes." he smiled.

"It's Ms. Jones, for your information and I was just told by my client that you all have no evidence of him stealing anything. And that he had permission to be on the property, is this correct?"

"Well...it's a bit more complicated..."

"Yeah I bet..." she smiled then looked at Finn. "Come on, Finn. Your ride is downstairs." she then turned to Sam. "I suggest you all do your jobs and stop arresting people just for the fun of it."

"I just have a few questions for him."

"You will have to direct these questions to me from now on." she replied as she lightly pushed Finn out the door. Sam smiled intrigued more than annoyed with her being there. He got up and followed her to the door and closed it. If he was going to tell her about traveling to the past, there was no way he was going to let others hear about it.

"Actually I wouldn't mind asking you a few question..." he smiled as she turned to him. "Maybe we can go over those questions over coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

"Coffee...you know...warm, soothing, coffee, maybe hazelnut or vanilla with muffins, I know you like to have muffins with your coffee." he smiled and nodded as he watched her look him up and down. He leaned over and poked her arm lightly. She took his hand and twisted it behind his back pinning him to the wall shocking Sam. "Hey! You're assaulting an officer!" he winced in pain. He really didn't think this would happen this way. He wasn't sure how'd she'd receive him but this was not at all on his radar of what she'd do. It was obvious that she did not remember him at all and he was going to have to remind her.

"You touched me without my permission." she replied tightening her grip on his arm. She was so close to him that he could smell her sweet scent, which was confusing him at the moment. He wasn't sure if he was to focus on the pain of his arm being bent back or to enjoy her sweet aroma.

"You gave me permission. Just not today." he replied then winced when she tightened her grip again. "You said and I quote, if in the year 2045 I still look twenty-five I give you permission to poke me. End quote." Sam said then smiled as she loosened her grip then stepped back and looked at him. She didn't remember. This never happened. All the memories he had were like deja vus that happened in some parallel universe. "You don't remember it but it happened thirty years ago."

"You are crazy. You're barely thirty your damn self." she laughed then shook her head before stepping out of the room. Sam sighed then ran behind her. "Running after me is not going to help your case here, officer. It might make you seem stalkerish."

"Sam...you can call me Sam." he replied causing her to stop and turn to him. She smiled then scanned the room before placing her focus back on him then stepping close to him. Sam smirked as she licked her lips and widened her smile.

"Look, I don't know what you trying to do here...Sam, but it's neither cute nor funny." Mercedes said pointing her finger in his face. "I suggest you stop following me and get a quick Psych Eval before I report you to your CPI Commander." Sam stepped back and watched her turn her heels and enter the elevator. He watched her as the elevator door closed and shook his head as he remembered what she told him in 2015. _"If I don't remember, make me remember."_ He failed, but he wasn't going to give up. He looked down at his sleeve and noticed that his memory chip wasn't recording. Something from the trip messed with his chip. What was he going to do now to prove what he'd just been through?

"She's a ball buster that one." he heard Mike say. Sam turned to him and smiled. "You have to be on your A game if she's called in here. I saw her in court once and she tore that courtroom up. She doesn't play around."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sam frowned and sat at his desk. He needed to figure a way to get on her good side. If he couldn't get her to remember he didn't know what he'd do.

"Oh...by the way, Quinn called me to see where you were. Seems like I wasn't the only one that couldn't get a hold of you. You might want to get your com checked out before you leave for the night." Mike added before grabbing a few items from his desk. "I gotta go home, Tina's been calling me non-stop since noon. You know how she gets." Mike rolled his eyes and smirked before patting Sam on the back then leaving.

"See ya tomorrow bud." Sam said as he turned on the com on his arm sleeve. Immediately a slew of messaged scrolled up. Sam pressed play on the first one from Quinn and sighed as he listened to her make another excuse for canceling their dinner date.

"Sam, hun, this is like my fifth call. Call me back." she said then sighed. "Look it's about tonight...something came up and I don't think I can make it." Sam hit delete then the next one began to play. "Sam, I need to talk to you tonight. I will swing by your place tonight." Delete. "Sam, are you ignoring me? This is serious. I need to talk to you." Delete. "Sam, okay, if you're not going to answer your phone you can forget about seeing me tonight." Delete. Sam wanted to just delete all. He couldn't deal with her her flip flopping from not being available to being available. What the hell was going on with her? "Babe, I'll be at your house...I...I miss you." Delete. "Alright, Sam, what's going on? I called and spoke to Mike and he says he can't reach you either. I'm starting to worry." Sam sighed and picked up his work phone and called her. He was not about to listen to anymore of her messages.

"You've reached me but I'm busy. Leave a message." her voicemail stated. Sam debated leaving a message but in reality he didn't care to speak to her. If she wanted to come over and talk then maybe face to face would be best. Things between them were no longer the same and the sooner he ended it the better. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out the ring. He stared at it realizing how much that ring changed his life. Had he not bought the ring he wouldn't have gotten the chance to travel back to 2015. He would have never met Mercedes and Artie. He would have probably continued to stay in a loveless relationship. He got up and placed the ring back in his pocket then made his way towards the door. He needed to go see Artie as soon as possible, hopefully he could fix the memory chip. He needed his memories if he was to make Mercedes remember him.


	17. Chapter 17

**You all can thank my mystery anon who pushed me post this today. I'm sorry this is so late but I had to read it over. This is Future Sam. And I read the reviews. Time travel is confusing and I made things even more confusing with making it a time reversal lol. Anyway, as I explained on Tumblr, Sam is the only one that isn't aging because he's the one that's been doing the traveling between times. Mercedes is indeed 55 and Artie is 49 here. I know you all are like OMG she's like his grandma lol but please don't act like their aren't cougars out there like this. And Mercedes doesn't look her age as Sam said or as Artie said Black don't crack. Lol anyway enjoy the chapter I need to go write my other book. Ciao**

* * *

Sam drove out of the CPI headquarters parking lot then made his way home. On his way there he passed by the Arc. Now that he was back in 2045 he finally realized that the Arc was built in the same location that Artie's old house was. He never put two and two together until he parked his car in the parking lot. One thing he did put together was that if anyone could fix the memory chip it had to have been the creator. Although he remembered everything as if it happened yesterday, he still wanted to be able to replay everything so that he could momentarily relive each moment. He could easily report the malfunction to his commander but they would just give him a new one which will transport memories from 2045 only. He walked inside of the Arcadec and flashed his badge to the security guards then made his way up the elevator. As he went up a hologram of Artie appeared next to him.

"Officer Evans, I knew I'd see you again but I never thought it would be this soon."

"Artie...I mean, Mr. Abrams, yeah...I really need to see if you can fix my memory chip." Sam smiled then showed the hologram his sleeve. Artie nodded then smiled.

"Alright, see you in a minute."

Sam got off the elevator and made his way across the bridge. The last time he ran across this bridge was about a month ago when he was arresting Finn for possibly murdering Artie. Now, he was walking across the same bridge and it was all making him feel a bit weird. The door to Artie's office slid open allowing Sam to walk in seeing Artie working on the device. Same old Artie.

"My life saver! My hero!" he beamed then removed his glasses wiping them on his shirt before placing them back on. Sam smiled bashfully and nodded. He didn't really see himself as a hero so it was weird when he was called one. "Let's see that memory chip." he extended his hand out to Sam.

"Do I have to give it to you? Can't you just like...fix it while I'm here?" Sam asked as he removed the chip from his sleeve. He really didn't want any chance of losing it. It was his last link to Mercedes and he wanted to keep that for as long as he could possibly keep it.

"Calm your tits, Officer!" Artie said smiling as he took the chip. "What's so special about 2015 anyway? From my memory of it, it was very lonely and boring." he rolled over to his computer and placed the chip in then looked over at Sam. "I spent most of my time in my shed alone working on that thing over there and watching..."he paused and turned his attention back to the computer as he typed a few codes in. "Well, what I watched has no importance but it was not anything I want to remember."

"Yeah, well if you fix this for me I can show you that with me you had the time of your life." Sam smiled. "Not to mention you had a very pretty girlfriend."

"Bologne." he waved Sam off. "I didn't buy my first girlfriend...I mean find my first girlfriend till I was twenty-five." Artie laughed but Sam noticed the laughter was a forced one. If only he could remember the time Sam remembered instead of his miserable one.

"Look, seriously, you had a pretty rich girlfriend and she spent money on you and not the other way around." Sam smiled when Artie shockingly turned and looked his way. "Yeah...she's mega rich and majorly into you, dude."

"I'm feeling conflicted now. I kinda wish I was the Artie that got to enjoy that instead of him." Artie replied before typing another code. "Is it weird to be jealous of yourself?"

"Time travel makes everything weird, believe me." Sam smiled as he thought of how he had to keep reminding himself that Mercedes was not the same twenty-five year old from 2015. She was older now and apparently really strong. "So, can you fix it?"

"Yeah, I might be able to retrieve some of the lost data but you're going to have to leave this here with me and pick it up next week." Artie explained then sighed when he noticed the concerned look on Sam's face. Sam didn't want to go a whole week without his memory chip. It's one thing that he found Future Mercedes but she wasn't really welcoming him with happy arms. Artie smiled and gave him a pat on the arm. "She must have been something."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked pretending he didn't know what Artie meant.

"You met someone back there, didn't you?" Artie asked reminding Sam of young Artie who was always ready to hear naughty tales. "How was she? Have you tried to find her?" he asked reminding Sam again of his moment with Future Mercedes.

"Yeah, she wasn't too kind to me like she was when she was younger." Sam frowned and rubbed his shoulder which was still sore from earlier.

"Well, you can trust me when I say I will fix this for you, but you gotta give me time...I'll call you if I have it fixed sooner." Artie smiled. "I owe you that much for saving my life and also helping my younger self get laid." Sam sighed but smiled agreeing to leave the chip behind.

* * *

He drove home trying hard to feel at home in the time that he used to call home. It was almost like the age old saying that home is where the heart is, and his heart was no longer in 2045. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to 2015 when he was happy and had friends that he could depend on like Artie and Sugar. Back in 2015 when he had a girl that he knew was alway there for him no matter what. He frowned when he pulled up to the apartment complex that he lived in and parked his car in the parking spot he'd had for years and still felt lost. He stepped out of his car and made his way to his apartment and put in the key code and unlocked his door.

He made his way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. As the water dropped on him he tried to think of different ways that he could get on Mercedes good side. He promised her that he would make her remember and he wasn't about to give up just because things didn't go as he assumed they would. She was a lot older but she still looked the same so Sam assumed that she would still be the same Mercedes he fell for in 2015. He knew her favorite dishes to eat so maybe he could bring her something to her office or maybe he could arrest Finn again so she'd be forced to come back to CPI.

"That's what I'll do...he still hasn't answered how he knows me." Sam said out loud to no one in particular as he stepped out the shower. He had time to place a towel around him when his bell rung. He walked over to the door and checked the video peephole and frowned when he saw Quinn's face. Normally he would be happy to see her stopping by but instead he felt annoyed. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Oh...so you couldn't call me and tell me that you were home?" Quinn asked instead as she made her way inside of his apartment. Sam held the door and watched her sway her way in before finally closing it and engaging the locks. "I've been calling you non-stop, leaving you messages, and calling your office..." she turned and glared at him. "Do you know what it looks like when you have to hound your significant other like fugitive?"

"Yeah, pretty much the same way that I usually have to hound you down." he replied causing her to roll her eyes. Sam walked back into his bedroom and pulled his pajama bottoms on as she followed him in.

"So this is about this morning? I told you I was tired."

"You're tired? From what?" Sam asked feeling the frustration he felt the morning she had closed the door on him. It was weird that it happened a month ago in his head but it really only happened that morning.

"Well, you know I'm going through a lot. Not only am I a law student but I am also on the brink of working for one of the best law firms in Ohio." she replied as she kicked off her shoes. Sam wanted to tell her that he wasn't in the mood to have company but she was already making herself comfortable and yapping about school and working. Usually he would tune her out when she whined about her teacher but her presence was annoying him that he couldn't help but hear every word she was saying. "Now I freaking owe my professor because of a favor I asked of her today. Tomorrow she wants me to come to class with coffee and muffins...amongst other things."

"So you're complaining about her helping you and then asking for coffee as payment, really?" Sam asked as he threw the covers back and got in bed. He watched her undress then make her way over to the other side of the bed and getting in.

"You don't get it." she rolled her eyes. "Like I hate her but I also want to be her when I'm her age. I watched her during a trial once and it was like a freaking symphony how she just worked the room." Sam ignored her as he pressed a couple buttons on his sleeve to change the channel on the TV as she continued to whine. "If I get hired I will be one of the youngest associates of the firm and of course I'll make partner." she smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. "I can see it now. Jones and Fabray or maybe Fabray and Jones...no she wouldn't put my name first..."

"Wait...Jones as in Mercedes Jones the defense attorney?"

"Yeah, Professor Jones." Quinn replied then looked at Sam and smiled. "I've told you millions of times that my professor's name was Jones. I'm sure you've seen her before she's always at CPI." Quinn continued. Sam smiled and figured exactly how he was going to get back in her good grace.

"Babe, why don't I come with you to class tomorrow?"

"Really? I've asked you to come by before and you've always said you didn't like dealing with defense..."

"I want to see what makes you so tired all the time." Sam lied. "Just for a brief moment then I have to go to work." he smiled as he tried to think of what he'd say to her this time. He needed to get that memory chip. He knew there was something that he could say that would prove they've met before.

"That's perfect...I have a client that I need to see after class anyway." she smiled then rolled over to turn the light off. "Can you turn the tv off?" she mumbled. Sam glared her way and turned the volume to come through his earpiece instead as he flipped the channels. He went to the oldies channel and watched one of the shows that he remembered enjoying with Mercedes before slowly falling asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! Thanks for** **reading and reviewing, faving and following. I really appreciate it. When the hell is Sam going to find out about Finn and Quinn? When is Quinn going to find out about Samcedes? Past Samcedes that is lol. Will Mercedes be happy to see Sam in her classroom? Anyway, read on if you want...**

* * *

Sam woke up at the crack of dawn to see Mercedes once again. He wanted to look the same way he looked after she took him to see her friend Kurt. Since the reverser reversed everything it also reversed his long hair back, which he assumed was the reason why she was able to resist his charm. He wanted to see the same look on her face as the one she had the day she walked into the hair salon after leaving him with Kurt.

He hopped into the pro styler and pressed in everything he remembered Kurt told the stylist. He sat back and typed in Bradd Pitt and Matt Damon as a prototype then smiled as it showed him what he'd look like once it was complete. "Perfect." She's definitely going to fall for him now. He sat back as the prostyler did it's thing as he remembered the smile on her face when she first saw him and his new look.

"Sam! Can you hurry up in there?" Sam heard Quinn saying from behind the door. He stepped out of the styler and checked out his new hair cut as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way to the door and opened it up moments before hearing Quinn whisper something on her phone. "Look, I'll see you after class...and don't call my phone in the morning."

"Who's that?" Sam asked. She quickly hung up the phone and rushed passed him to the bathroom without answering him.

"Thanks a lot Sam! I'm going to be late with her coffee now." she whined from behind the door. "You know she gets cranky when people are late." Sam calmly dressed up and shook his head as he thought about how she was overreacting. Mercedes wouldn't give her a hard time, not after she gets a look at him and his new look. "Come on Sam, we don't have time to stare at our reflections." she came running out then stopped and looked at Sam. "Wait...did you cut your hair?"

"Yeah...thought it was time I rocked a new look. What do you think?" Sam asked not really caring if she liked it or not. She rolled her eyes then made her way out of the room.

"Come on, we need to grab the coffee and her muffins."

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Mercedes pull up right next to them in the parking lot. She was busy talking on her phone as they all got out of the car. Quinn rushed out of the car with the coffee and muffins and placed them in her hands as she continued to talk on her phone. She took the time to smile at Quinn before they both walked into the building. Sam took a deep breath and then made his way inside. He was hoping she'd see him outside but it was obvious she was on an important phone call.

"Kurt, I love you but if you rush me one more time I'll find some reason to sue you." Sam heard her say as he followed behind them. "I told you once and I will tell you again, you cannot give me a makeover. No matter what the occasion. I'll see you when I leave." she handed her phone to Quinn to hang up then sipped her coffee. There was a group of students standing near her door waiting for her to open it up. "Quinn, can you grab my keys?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Jones." she smiled and grabbed the keys to unlock the door as everyone poured into the classroom. Sam walked over and sat next to Quinn but kept his eyes on Mercedes as placed her items down. She typed a few buttons and smiled as the screen lit up.

"Good morning class!" she turned and scanned the room with a bright smile on her face then paused when her eyes fell on Sam. Sam gave her a lopsided smirk as he watched her smoothly go into her morning spill. Quinn looked over at Sam then back at Mercedes and arched her eyebrows at him. "CPI versus Thomson is the case we will be going over today."

"Uh...Sam, maybe you should come another day." Quinn whispered. "I can't get into my lawyer mode with you here."

"Um...okay...do you need me to pick you up..."

"No...don't worry about me I have something to do after class." she replied without looking at him. Quinn was up to something. Just last night she was excited about him being there and now all of a sudden she was ready for him to leave after only being there for a few minutes. "Oh and don't wait up. I'll most likely go back to my place tonight." she added. Sam stood and stared at Mercedes as she paced in front of the class, looking his way ever so often then redirecting her attention to the class again. "Sam...go! You're distracting her."

"Alright." he replied then made his way towards the door. Instead of leaving he sat in his squad car and just waited on class to be over. He wanted to follow Quinn and see where she was heading after class. She was up to something and he wanted to know what it was exactly. At least that was what he thought till he saw everyone leaving except for Quinn and Mercedes. He slouched down, watched everyone drive off then Mercedes came out and took his attention away. He jumped out of the car and pretended to be just entering his car.

"You're either doing a poor job following me or you just don't care to hide that you're stalking." he heard Mercedes say from behind him. He smiled as he turned to face her remembering the last time she accused him of stalking her back in 2015. Back then he wasn't but he actually looked like he was stalking her now.

"I wasn't stalking you." he lied and watched her place her things inside of her car then smile towards him.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair cut."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sam replied before leaning on his squard car and smirking her way.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were flirting with me."

"And if I was?" Sam asked.

"Okay Officer, don't make me twist that other arm now." she giggled reminding Sam of the many times he'd made her laugh. "Look Officer..."

"Sam...Sam Evans."

"Sam..." she smiled. "I really would love to stick around and let you stalk me some more but I have to meet my friend Kurt."

"You and Kurt are still friends?" Sam asked not realizing that she was now staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah...we have been friends since..."

"High school...you both met in your high school's glee club, right?" Sam asked wondering if this would make her realize that they met before.

"Yeah...you've read my bio? I'm slightly impressed as well as creeped out." she replied. "Like I said I have to go." she got into her car and started the ignition. Sam leaned in realizing this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss out on.

"So...can we continue this over coffee or maybe drinks?"

"Officer Evans..."

"Sam."

"Right...Sam...look, I'm flattered. Seriously, but you're barking up the wrong tree. I am engaged to be married." she added causing Sam to look at her hands which had no rings. "And if I'm not mistaken I saw you with Quinn. I don't make a habit of mixing in my students affairs but you might want to first get out of your own love triangle before trying to get into another."

"You're getting married?" Sam asked. That was all he heard through all that she said. She met someone else and was going to marry him. He looked down on her finger again then shook his head. "You're not going to get married."

"Excuse me?"

"Most women who are engaged can't wait for the opportunity to flash their engagement rings. You're not even wearing yours." Sam stated not willing to give up hope.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am wearing the ring on my necklace because it needs to be resized." she replied pulling the ring from inside of her top and showing him the ring. He stepped back and looked at the ring wondering what he could say to redeem himself.

"What kind of man doesn't know his own fiance's ring finger size?" Sam asked and watched as his question triggered something in her. "Even if that were the case you wouldn't hide the ring in your..." he paused as he remembered where the ring was hidden previously.

"It just happened to have fallen there." she replied. "Look, I have to get going." she replied. Her tough demeanor was no longer there and suddenly Sam felt awful for bringing it up.

"You don't have to go."

"I'm getting married in a few days."

"You don't want to...and if you do you won't be happy."

"Alright Sam, I'm going to be honest with you. I am fifty-five, okay? Fifty-five. Don't let my baby face fool you. I'm too old to wait for those happy days you speak of." she sighed and shook her head as if to shake off the thought. "I waited for those days. Thirty years ago, I thought I met the man of my dreams." she smiled and shook her head again. "Don't laugh at me but he was perfect. He made me laugh. He made me happy. Even though I never saw his face, I still thought he was the man of my dreams. We grew old together, had children and grandchildren. But, when I woke up he was gone. He was just a dream. I thought for sure that this was a sign from God telling me to wait and be patient." she stared off in the distance as if she could still see him then she turned then looked over at Sam and sighed. "I was young and silly. I'm too old for all that now. I had to face reality and wake up."

"Mercedes..."

"Why am I even telling you all of this?" she shook her head. "Anyway, like I said you should focus more on the love triangle you're in right now before trying to give people advice they didn't ask for." She stated cutting him. Sam stepped back as she rolled her car window up then drove away.

Even through all of that, all Sam heard was that they grew old together. The reverser erased him from her memory but for some reason they still managed to be together and have children. He smiled as he watched her car disappear in the distance. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Quinn had been watching the two of them talk the entire time. His phone buzzed and made him smile as he read the text from Artie saying that he actually fixed the memory chip.

"I'm on my way over right now." Sam replied before hopping back in his car. Quinn stood off and watched as he drove away. She couldn't understand what Sam was doing talking to her professor. First he went and got himself a mini makeover and now he was openly flirting with her professor. Something was going on between the two of them and Quinn was going to find out. But first she had a date with Finn, and once that was over she was definitely going to find out what the hell was going on with Sam and Mercedes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone thinks for returning. I appreciate it. So I see there are more questions after the last chapter lol. I'm not surprised and I am pretty sure there will be more questions after this chapter as well lol. I know it's frustrating to see how Sam isn't seeing all the clues that are right in front of him when it comes to Quinn ( I tried to keep this part a bit like canon. He just refuses to accept that she is cheating that he doesn't even let the thought come in). Now the part about Mercedes dreaming of their life together all of that will be answered when the story finishes lol. For now, it was all a dream (in my Biggie Smalls voice)**

 **Bluchrome- Mercedes did age but I made her not look her age to continue the whole black don't crack bit in the story lol. Let's just say she's engaged to Tank (practically doesn't exist and a nonfactor lol) the latter part of what you said will be next chapter my libra twin. I love how you always guess what's going to happen next (sometimes ur wrong but for the most part ur always spot on) anyway...enjoy and to anon that hits me on tumblr I will not update till you tell me who you are lol (JK).**

* * *

The reverser definitely complicated things and he couldn't wait to tell Artie about it all. How was he to explain something that he couldn't even wrap his head around. Based off of Mercedes dream, they got married and had children. How was that even possible with Sam not there? Did the reverser create an alternate timeline where Sam never left at all? He knew it couldn't be something current because she said she had these dreams thirty years ago. Was Mercedes seeing their future or their past? Sam wasn't too sure but he knew he couldn't let her marry the man she was engaged to, whoever he was he wasn't right for her and he was hoping Artie could help him. He was a few blocks away from the Arcadec when he received a call on CPI radio reporting a robbery near by. Based on his location he was the closest to the scene but he really wanted to go to the Arc instead. Hoping that his partner or someone else heard the call he ingored it and kept driving. He reached down to turn his availability off when he heard dispatch radio him.

"CPI Evans, what's your position?"

"Shit!" he groaned. "I'm close to the location. I'll go check it out." he turned his siren on drove to the adress that showed up on the dash. "Dash, send Mr. Abrams message that I will be a bit delayed."

"Sending." the dash responded then chimed confirming message was sent and received. Sam turned down the street where the robbery was reported then parked on the street before making his way up the driveway. He immediately noticed the car parked in the driveway.

"What's Mercedes doing here?" he asked himself as he continued up the walkway then knocking at the door waiting for someone to answer it. He heard her voice telling someone to leave everything as it was before she opened the door.

"I swear...don't make me treat you like a teenager!" she shouted then turned her attention to Sam. "Oh hell...are you the only CPI on staff? I've seen you way more than I feel comfortable with."

"Nice to see you too, Mercedes." he smiled as she rolled her eyes then let him in. The moment he stepped in he could tell that someone had rummaged through the house as things were thrown around the room. "Thought you were going to see Kurt?" Sam asked as he scanned the room for anything that stood out.

"I thought you were here to do your job?" she retorted.

"What makes you think this isn't part of my job?" Sam asked before turning to smile her way. She was about to answer when another woman walked in holding a wine glass in her hand and a full bottle in her other band. She looked extremely familiar but he could tell it wasn't someone he knew before. Her hair was cut shorter than it was before but even now, at an older age, she still dressed like the heiress that she was.

"Sugar, didn't I say not to touch a thing. He needs to check for prints." she walked over to grab the wine out of her but missing when Sugar moved it away. Sam was in shock seeing Sugar in the state that she was in. She was definitely still the spoiled young lady that he remembered driving around. Sam watched as she dropped herself down on the couch.

"I can drink my own wine!" Sugar replied then she looked over at Sam and squinted before smiling. "Oh my God! You came!"

"Sugar?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to them. She remembered him. Sam couldn't take the smile off his face as he made his way to her. This would be the link he needed to get Mercedes to believe him.

"Y'all know each other?" Mercedes asked looking between the two of them.

"He's the one I told you about. I told you he was coming back." she smiled then tried to get off the couch but slumped back down. "I knew you wouldn't leave us forever." she said trying to get up again. "Can you take me to my husband now?" she asked Sam causing him to look over at Mercedes.

"Sugar, let the man do his job and stop talking crazy before they put you in a loony bin." Mercedes said rushing to help her up. "I'm sorry, Sam. She hasn't been the same since her father passed away thirty years ago. Ever since then she's been claiming that she married Artie Abram."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? I did marry him and you married..." she paused and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh no!" she quickly ran to the back and moments later could be heard throwing up.

"She's not as bad as she seems." Mercedes responded shaking her head and sighing before looking over at Sam.

"I can't believe you two are still close."

"Well I promised her dad I'd keep an eye on her...wait...what do you mean _still close?_ " she asked just as her phone rang. "Gimme a second, I have to take this." she added before stepping outside. "Kurt, I know...I know...I had to check on Sugar." he heard her say before closing the door behind her. Sam made his way towards where he heard Sugar still puking and walked into the bathroom. He walked over and held her hair up as she continued to heave into the toilet. She finally stood up and walked over to the sink and threw some water on her face before looking at Sam.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy. They don't believe me." she frowned then ran her hand through her hair before slumping down to the ground. Sam wasn't sure about her marrying Artie but it was obvious that she remembered Sam. He wondered if what Mercedes dreamed about was what Sugar confused with her reality. Either way, it all made Sam further believe that what Mercedes dreamt actually happened. He just needed to figure out when it happened and how. He walked over to her then slouched next to her and smiled.

"I don't think you're crazy." he replied. She looked up at him for a minute then slowly allowed the corners of her lips to curve into smile.

"Then you can help me get Mercedes to remember?"

"I don't know about that." Sam replied remembering how he'd failed twice already trying to talk to her.

"Well can you take me to Artie? He was always so smart and able to figure out ways to fix things." she smiled. "Every time I try to go near the Arc they tell me that he doesn't remember who I am and won't even meet with me." She said as she teared up. "I'm his wife and he doesn't even remember me. His Security wanted me to show proof. No one remembers. No one." she cried on his shoulders. Sam wasn't sure how he was to explain this at all. How was it that both Artie and Mercedes didn't remember 2015 but he and Sugar still remembered it all? Why did Mercedes have dreams about something that never happened or hadn't had a chance to happen? Sam looked up just as Mercedes walked up and noticed Sugar crying on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam...can I talk to you for a second?" Mercedes asked then walked back out to the living room. Sam got up and left Sugar on the ground as she continued to cry. How was everything so messed up for all of them? How was he going to fix it?

"Sup?" Sam asked trying to surpress the smile that was aching to spread across his face every time he saw her.

"Okay, I know you're going to think we're crazy between my dreams and her crazy psychobabble, I just know it." she shook her head and pressed on even though he didn't respond. "The difference between the two of us is that I eventually realized the difference between my dreams and what was real. It seems to be taking a bit longer for Sugar."

"I don't think she's crazy." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well you're going to think she's crazy when you see this." Mercedes said before handing Sam a memory chip. "That's Sugar's. I took hers when she was trying to hold on to that wine bottle." Sam took the chip and placed it in his sleeve.

"Okay...what am I looking for?"

"Just rewind to an hour ago." she instructed. Sam scrolled to an hour ago then watched as Sugar trashed her living room screaming at the top of her lungs that she knew her wedding ring was in the house somewhere. "She told me a thief made this mess and stole her ring. I didn't know she was talking crazy again." Sam sighed as he watched Sugar searched her house for something that only existed in her subconscious. It seemed like he made more damage returning to 2045 then he did leaving it in the first place. "She needs help. She doesn't need someone making her believe that the craziness in her head is real."

"But, what if it is?" Sam asked. Mercedes looked at him as if he had lost his mind as well.

"You know what?" she said shaking her head at him. "Believe her if you want. I have way too much on my plate right now to deal. Kurt's been waiting on me and I really need to go. Please don't write this up in your reports. I don't know what I'm going to do as far as Sugar goes yet but if I have to I might just have to seek out counseling for her. Just please don't write up a report of this."

"That's illegal, Mercedes. I have to report every incident that I investigate."

"Well just lie. You don't have your memory chip on you so there's no record of any of this." she explained. "There's loopholes to every law, trust me you can work this. Just do what you all do when you try to hide all those wrongful arrest warrants." Sam smiled even though she was throwing shade on the CPI system he couldn't help but love how bold she was. She was practically afraid of nothing. "Yeah, I know all about those."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but...we can continue this over maybe dinner?" he asked trying once again to see if she'd go for it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag then walked over to the door before turning. "Sugar, we're going to leave now!" she shouted. Moments later Sugar came out wiping her eyes and looking between the two of them then smiling.

"It's so nice seeing the two of you together again." Sam smiled and looked at Mercedes as she pulled him out of the house. "Make sure you guys bring the kids next time. I miss them."

"We sure will, Sugar. And tell Artie that the wife and I will be by tomorrow for a barbeque." Sam added before Mercedes glared at him.

"Okay Sam, that's enough." she sighed then looked at Sugar. "Sugar, go to bed. I will be by tomorrow with the cleaning service to have all of this cleaned up." Mercedes said placing a smile on her face as she hugged the petite woman. "Make sure you lock up. Love you girl."

"Love you both." Sugar smiled as she closed the door. Sam continued to smile even though he could feel Mercedes glaring at him.

"So where to babe?"

"You think you're just a hoot, huh?" she said as she made her way to her car. "Have a good night, officer! And don't follow me."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that." Sam said with a smirk on his face as she glared at him again and reversed out of the parking lot. Sam watched her leave once more then made his way to his squad car. He couldn't wait to tell Artie about these turn of events. If anyone could explain what the hell was going on it would definitely be Artie. Once he got his memory chip he was going to show Mercedes that Sugar wasn't completely crazy. And that all those memories she had in her head were of them together in 2015. As far as the rest of the dreams he would see if Artie could help him understand it so that he could explain it to her. Then hopefully she could cancel out this crazy wedding and maybe they can work on continuing what they had before he had to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back y'all...who's ready for this fic to be over? Don't you all scream at once. Okay so last chapter confused my sweet little sweetie lol. Let me try to explain it without giving away the ending. You ever have deja vu and you're like okay all of this happened before but you know it never happened? No? Only me? Alright I'm crazy like Sugar lol. Pretty much the reverser reversed things but it left traces of memories they shared together plus things Sam himself doesn't even remembering experiencing. Sugar feels like they aren't dreams but actual memories. The last chapter of this fic will make all of this make sense so I won't go any further lol**

 **Anyway, hope you all like this chapter we're not too far away from the end so yeah I hope you all hang in there lol.**

* * *

When Sam walked into Artie's office, he found Artie watching all of his memories on numerous screens. The screen that Artie was more focused on showed Artie on the stage at the Sugar Shack having the time of his life. Sam smiled when he noticed on another screen he was dancing with Mercedes and they were dancing like a couple idiots. He would do anything to get back to that moment again. To be able to act silly with his friends and hold her again as she smiled up at him. Instead he was stuck in 2045 where it seemed like everyone was miserable and just living. He twirled Sugar's memory chip in his hand debating on if he should even show it to Artie. Would this help Sugar out or make Artie feel worse?

"I wish these were my memories." Artie said without turning to face Sam. He'd started to get used to Artie knowing about his entrance in his office more now then before. How can one creep on a man that has so many surveillance cameras? "I've always wanted to get on a stage and sing like he's doing right there, you know?" he looked over at Sam as he pulled up a chair and nodded as he placed the chip down on the desk.

"You're Artie Abrams, the CEO of the future, you can do whatever you want man." Sam said trying to bring up his spirits.

"How true is that when I still have to use a wheelchair to get around?" he asked turning his attention back to the video. "How true is that when I can't even get half of what he has?" he asked pointing to a new clip of Sugar sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek. "I have all this money and he still has more than I do. He can walk, he has a rich girlfriend...a pretty one at that...and he has friends."

"I consider you a friend." Sam replied causing Artie to smile.

"I appreciate that young man but we both know that we're only talking now because of him." he pointed to his younger self on the screen.

"I would have never met him if it weren't for you though." Sam responded. He noticed Artie turn his head to the side and wipe his eyes before rolling back towards another computer. Should he even tell him about what he learned from Mercedes and Sugar or would it put him in more of a funk? Sam wasn't too sure what to do.

"Anyway, I fixed your memory chip as you can see...it still needs charging though." he said changing the subject instead. "I watched almost all of the memories to make sure that they all were playing correctly." he smiled. " I can see why you really wanted to get those memories back. You all seemed very happy."

"We all were very happy together." Sam said as he looked at another memory play out of him with Mercedes. They were on the couch and laughing as if they had no worries in the world.

"I'm sorry you had to sacrifice so much for me." Artie said rolling back over to Sam as their last moments played on the screen. "I'm sorry I pushed you to do something you clearly didn't want to do."

"I wanted to...I mean I knew I had to..." he paused realizing that he was very adamant about not returning back to 2045. Here Artie thought Sam was a hero when he really was forced into being one.

"I get it. Watching these memories I can see why you didn't want to come back to 2045. Comparing your memories from 2015 to now I can see the difference. There really isn't anything worth saving here. I'm miserable and based off the memory I saw before you landed in 2015 you really didn't leave much behind."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. As far as he was concerned he didn't realize that he was living a bland life until he started spending time with Mercedes and Artie. He was content with his life as a CPI and dating Quinn, even though he barely got to spend time with her.

"Well let's take a look." Artie said with a smile as he scrolled back to the minute Sam paced in front of Quinn's door. "Now, don't get me wrong you have a very pretty girlfriend and I can tell you were into her but..." he reached over and paused the screen at the look Quinn had when she opened the door. "She doesn't look too happy to see you."

"She was tired as she explains if you let it play out." Sam replied trying to figure out what Artie was trying to say. Sam no longer wanted to be with Quinn but he couldn't say that he would agree with Artie. Or maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"She didn't even let you in." Artie laughed as he removed Sam's chip and placed it in a protective charging case before handing it to Sam.

"She was tired." Sam replied more to himself then to Artie.

"Yeah, okay if you believe that you're crazy." Artie chuckled then pressed play. "Alright, so I had a hunch and decided to see why was she acting funny so I looked back to what she did that day after you left." he smiled as he looked at Sam. "Do you want to see what your pretty young thing was up to?"

"This is violating so many laws. You need a court order..."

"Court order to use a device I created?" Artie asked cutting Sam off as he typed a date and time then pressed play. "Watch the door closely. I mean, it's going to be hard to miss what you're about to see next either way." Sam felt his heart pounding as he looked at the screen and watched as Quinn stepped out of her place then turned around to smile at someone behind her. Moments later a tall man came out of her apartment and scooped her up with kisses to her neck as she playfully told him to put her down. Had he seen this before meeting Mercedes he would have really been crushed but instead he was pissed beyond words. "Doesn't he look familiar?" Artie asked with a sly smile as he zoomed into the man's face.

"Finn Hudson?"

"Ding ding ding!" Artie smiled then frowned as Sam stared at the screen. How could he have been so dumb? All the signs were right in front of him and yet he had no clue. He was about to propose to someone who was cheating on him and then smiling in his face afterwards. "Look, I hate to add insult to injuries but there's more." Artie said as he typed in the current date. "Do you know where your girl is right now?" he asked just as he played a video of Quinn and Finn hugged up. Sam was fuming as he watched them kiss. He was feeling guilty in 2015 for having feelings for Mercedes when his own girlfriend was already cheating on him to begin with.

"How could I have been so delusional?" Sam asked himself out loud. He rose from his seat then paced back and forth before stopping in front of the screen and staring at Finna and Quinn kissing. "Can you print that for me? A clear picture."

"How many copies?" Artie asked with a mischieveous grin on his face. Sam didn't care but this was going to be the day that he finally breaks things off with Quinn for good. He grabbed the copies and left forgetting that he had left Sugar's chip behind on the desk. Artie rolled over and picked up the chip and placed it inside of his computer as Sugar's mixed memories and dreams played out in front of him. Artie watched each memory wondering why was he in them as well. He looked over at the reverser and sighed. "What the fuck have I done to us all?"

* * *

Sam went home fuming as he tried to think of ways that he would spring this up on her. He went through different ways that he would break up with her before falling asleep with the pictures under his pillow. He woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He slowly walked over to the door and opened the door as Quinn made her way inside. He rolled his eyes then followed behind her after closing the door. It was something about having your eyes opened to make you realize how delusional you once were. She was walking right into a battlefield and she had no idea.

"I know I said I wasn't going to come over tonight but this couldn't wait. I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked as he sat on the arm of his armchair. She turned and looked at Sam with that usual glare that she usually sported when she was upset. Usually they would bring fear to him as he would try to figure out how to please her and get her happy or at least smiling, but not tonight. Tonight, he was not in the mood for it at all.

"About you and my professor." she replied. Sam rolled his eyes then walked to his room leaving her behind. She was the last person to ask him anything about anyone else. "Don't walk away from me. I saw the two of you and not to mention your sudden interest in coming to class with me with this makeover. We've been together for how long? You've never wanted to come with me."

"I didn't even know she was your professor." Sam responded as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He probably shouldn't have left her alone in his room because she took that opportunity to pull his memory chip out of the protective case he had it in as it charged. She quickly placed it in her tablet and quickly scrolled through his memory seeing many pictures of Sam with Mercedes. "What are you doing with that?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the bathroom hearing one of his memories of Mercedes playing on her tablet. Quinn turned around and glared at him before showing him the tablet.

"I can't believe you, Sam. My professor?" she shook her head as she continued to scroll through the memories and frowned not at all realizing the date was not 2045. "She's old enough to be your mother, Sam!"

"Quinn, give me back my memory chip."

"No...I can't believe you're cheating on me with...with..." she shook her head as she couldn't muster the thought.

"I'm not cheating on you with your professor, Quinn." he replied. He wasn't lying because the Mercedes he was with was not the same Mercedes as she was now, well at least not physically. He stared at her as she continued to look through his memory. He didn't care what she saw because he was over her. She needed to see what happy looked like. How a real girlfriend was supposed to be with her man when she cared about him. He walked over to his bed and sat before reaching under his pillow for the pictures of Quinn and Finn.

"How can you sit here and lie to me when I have proof right here?"

"Because I wasn't with you when I was with her so it wasn't cheating." he replied and smiled as she looked at him as if he were out of his mind. "Unlike you I'm not a cheater."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as if she didn't just come back from doing God knew what with Finn Hudson. Sam slowly placed the pictures on the bed and watched as she slowly started to recognize that it was of her and Finn. "How did you get these?"

"Yeah that's you and Quarterback Finn Hudson. The same Finn Hudson that I arrested for theft." he paused when he suddenly realized something. "The same guy you asked Mercedes to bail out of jail. You know when you saw me talking to your professor she warned me about a silly love triangle and I didn't even realize she meant our love triangle." Sam smiled as he watched her try to figure a way out of it. "So, tell me again what are you mad about exactly?" Sam asked as he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. Quinn walked up and picked up each picture then stared at them as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is illegal. I will have them take your badge away." she threatened.

"You don't even know how I got my hands on them." Sam replied laughing. She looked down at the tablet then a smirk curled up on her lips. "Go ahead report me."

"No I have a better idea since you don't care about your own career. I am sure you care about her." Quinn smiled. "She's supposed to be getting married soon, maybe I can release these memories. You think I can make partner with these pictures?" she asked as she continued to scroll through then paused to a memory of them making love. Sam got up suddenly realizing that his could make Mercedes hate him. He tried to take the tablet from her but Quinn moved back and stepped out to the living room running around the couch as Sam chased her. "Well...Sam...you've never made love to me like this."

"Quinn, I swear..." he said as she ran to the door and opened it running outside as Sam followed behind her pinning her to the wall. He reached down and removed the chip from the tablet before let her go.

"You're too late." she stated with a smile on her face. "I just emailed myself the clip." She stared at Sam as he stepped back. "Smart. You don't want to add abusive to all the things people will be calling you once I release this clip." she walked over to him and tried to place a kiss on his lips but he moved his face. "I guess it's safe to say we're over, huh? It was fun while it lasted." she gave him a soft pat on his cheek before walking off.

"Fuck." Sam cursed before walking back inside of his place. How did he just screw up Mercedes life without even trying? He quickly got dressed then ran back out. He needed to see if Artie could erase those files before Quinn could do anything with him. If he didn't get to them in time he could kiss Mercedes goodbye. There was no way that she would ever want to see again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody thanks for reading and review I really appreciate it. Zini, I'm sorry about last chapter lol. I know alot of you want Mercedes to break her foot off in Quinn's ass (as Lucille put it lol) but she's 55 yall lmfao. Lamimi wants Sugar to do it...is she even in her right mind lol. Quinn is definitely a bitch here. I hope you all like how she is dealt with.**

* * *

Sam rushed over ot the Arcadec as fast as he could. He made sure to place himself off duty to ensure that he didn't receive a call from dispatch. He knew that if Quinn released those memory clips it would not only ruin Mercedes career but any chance of them having a future together. Once he made his way past the security at the Arcadec he took the elevator up to Artie's office. He quickly said a silent prayer that he would reach Artie in time to intercept whatever Quinn had planned.

"I'm happy you're here...I have great news!" Artie said through a hologram inside of the elevator interrupting Sam's prayer. "Well, it's kind of good news slash bad news for some people...but I think you'll be happy." Artie smiled. Sam didn't even listen to him as he exited the elevator and made his way across the bridge into his office.

"Hold that thought!" he said as marched inside of the office. "I need your help."

"What's new?" Artie replied.

"So...Quinn stopped by my place a few minutes ago."

"Great! Did you tell her to kick rocks?"

"Kick rocks?"

"It was something we used to say back in my days...don't worry about it." Artie shook his head and waved him off. "Go on...what happened?"

"Well she came in demanding I tell her if I was cheating with Mercedes and then she found my memory chip."

"Cheaters always accuse others of cheating. Guilty conscience." Artie replied with a smile. "So now she knows she's not needed. What's the problem?"

"Well she's threatening to send the email around to ruin Mercedes life. I can't have her do that, Artie." Sam explained as he took a seat and ran his hands through his hair. "I need to know if you can intercept it all and delete whatever she has of it in her email and tablet."

"So...moments ago you were saying it was illegal for me to use my tools for our advantage and now you want me to violate more than one law and hack into her systems? Is that correct?" Artie asked as he rolled over to one of his many computers and started typing. Sam looked up at Artie and thought about what he was asking. He knew that it was illegal when he initially asked but he should have thought about what he was asking Artie to do. It was one thing if Artie wanted to violate the laws on his own but as a CPI he took an oath to not violate them himself or make others do it for him.

"Yeah...I guess I never thought about it. I just knew Mercedes career was on the line and I couldn't let that happen." Sam said as he thought about how massive this would be if it got out.

"Buddy, don't think about it too hard." Artie laughed. "I already got into her system and replaced what she had with something a bit more appropriate." Artie smiled mischievously.

"What about her emails? Did you check to see if she sent any out or have any back up?"

"I like the way you think, my friend and trust me I cleared all of that. I think she'll want to double check her files before sending those clips out." Artie laughed.

"What...what did you replace it with?" Sam asked as he leaned over and tried to look at his computer. Artie quickly cleared the screen then turned his wheels towards Sam.

"You don't have to worry about it." he replied quickly then rolled over to a safe and started putting in the codes to open it. "But what you do have to worry about it is what I wanted to tell you about when you came in." he pulled out the device and a memory chip then rolled back over to Sam. "You left this behind and I checked it out."

"Sugar's memory chip!" Sam reached out and took the chip then looked up at him. "Artie, look I meant to tell you about it but I wasn't sure it was going to do you any good after how sad you got from looking at my memories."

"It's fine, Sam." Artie smiled. "I needed to see it. I remember seeing her come to the security desk. I didn't know that she was the same woman from your memories I never gave her a chance to explain herself to be honest. I thought she was crazy but I see now that I'm the reason she is having those memories."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when I initially created the device I wanted to make something to reverse injuries and in turn created the time reverser instead. When I realized that was what I did I wanted to go back in time to stop my accident from ever happening but of course you know that didn't work out." Artie sighed then looked at the device. "I was supposed to make it back and not return to 2045."

"Wait...what?"

"I was willing to sacrifice myself and give my younger self a do over. Inside of the device I placed a memory chip that Artie could use to see where I went wrong so that he could do better. After I'd have the talk with him I was supposed to break the device. The device would only allow only one of us to survive so I would have went with it." Artie explained. Sam wasn't sure he understood but he was more interested in seeing what part of this was supposed to be good news.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself again?" Sam asked instead.

"No...I thought about it though. But, I feel if anyone deserves a do over it would be you." Artie smiled. "Plus, your other self wasn't born yet in 2015 so you wouldn't sacrifice your current self but you would stop your future birth from happening." Artie explained as Sam tried to wrap his mind around it all.

"This is really confusing. Wouldn't that stop me from existing?"

"What's born cannot be unborn." Artie replied then watched as Sam thought about what he was asking. Sam did say that he would do anything to go back and now that he had the opportunity he wasn't too sure anymore. He would be jeopardizing his parents from ever remembering that they had him as a son. "This is the only way that we can fix the way I've screwed up the time that I messed up." he looked over at the device then smiled at Sam. "You and Artie deserve this do over." Sam thought about it and returned the smile.

"So you're willing to sacrifice all of this?"

"I trust my younger self. He will have all of this plus happiness. If you make it back, you have to remember to take the memory chip out and give it to me then crush the device and all would be one again. I'll share whatever memories Artie has and all would be right in the world."

"Wait what do you mean if I make it back?"

"There's a chance that you might..." he rolled over and hooked up the device then mumbled the rest of the word. "...not survive."

"Whoa? Why not? That's not okay, Artie!"

"Well I haven't tested it out but theoretically it should be safe." Artie replied as he continued to hook the device up and press in codes. "Look I know I keep asking you to make these sacrifices but I really believe that this is the only way to fix everything." Sam stared at the device and then thought about what he'd have if he returned back to 2015 then smiled. He had nothing left for him in 2045 and he really missed his life with Mercedes.

"Alright, I'll do it." he replied as he made his way over to the device.

"Just put your hands right there whenever you're ready." Artie stated then rolled his wheels back. Sam smiled and gave him the thumbs up as he took a deep breath then placed his hands on the device.

* * *

Mercedes rubbed her temples as she looked down at the ring she was still wearing around her neck. She kept hearing the words Sam said in her head. She knew he was right that it was weird that her man didn't even know her ring size. She hated that he was able to read right through her when he barely knew her. Why did she even confess so much to him? Something about him just felt so familiar but she couldn't understand why. She was in deep thought about it all when Quinn came rushing into her office. She quickly flashed a smile on her face, happy to have something to take her mind off her love troubles. Quinn had been a great asset to the law firm. She was going to offer the young woman the associate position that she was after but thought she'd wait till the morning.

"Quinn, what a surprise? I wasn't expecting you, especially not at this hour." she smiled. "I actually have good news..."

"Yeah, I have some news for you too." she stated cutting Mercedes off. "First off, I want to be promoted to full time associate with my own office." Mercedes nodded with a smile on her face as she watched Quinn make her demands. "And secondly, I want you to stay away from Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know all about your little love affair with Sam."

"Quinn, are you forgetting that I just bailed your other boyfriend out of jail? For free."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Look, I'm going to give you a few seconds to get your mind right because I think you lost it on your way here." Mercedes replied trying to understand what the hell got into Quinn. She has never spoken to her this way before. "I would choose my next words wisely, Quinn."

"Oh I have and I have proof to back it up." she replied before pulling out her tablet. "Now, I want to also make partner within the next few months. I'm thinking Fabray & Jones would have a better ring to it."

"Are you insane?"

"I am minutes away from sending a video of you and Sam to every Judge, law firm and client that we have on the roster."

"Video of me with your boyfriend? Doing what? Talking at my car?" Mercedes laughed. "The audacity of this poor child." she thought to herself as she got up and opened the door. "Quinn leave before you make me do something that you will regret."

"Oh I won't regret anything once I hit the send button on this email." she smiled and handed Mercedes the tablet. Mercedes glared at the girl then took the tablet and pressed play waiting to see what in the world she was talking about. She watched as a video showed Quinn and Finn Hudson on her bed. She was on top of Finn riding him like the giant that he was. Mercedes smirked and looked up at Quinn then back at the video.

"Ummm...you're trying to blackmail me with your own sex tape?" Mercedes asked causing Quinn to snatch the tablet from her and glare at the screen. "I mean I can do better but you do have some impressive angles."

"Oh my God! No! What did you do?" she screamed as she tried to click out of the video and instead she clicked send. "No...no...No...stop!" she screamed at her tablet.

"Message delivered to all parties." her device said out loud.

"Look Quinn, you have to get up a bit early in the day to try to pull one over on me. I am a defense Attorney, did you really think you could blackmail me with fabricated nonsense?"

"It was here. It was. You and Sam were..." she paused then glared down at her tablet. "Sam. He screwed me. I am going to kill him." she charged towards the door. Mercedes followed behind her shaking her head as she stopped Quinn at the door.

"You know if you only stopped and listened to me you would have known I was planning to hire you full time anyway. Enjoy unemployment." Mercedes smiled as Quinn stomped away. She shook her head as she made her way back over to her desk feeling a bit woozy. She reached over to lean on the desk and missed it completely. She fell forward hitting her head on the desk and blacking out completely.

* * *

Mercedes woke up stretched out on a hospital bed. In the room, there were flowers all over the room with five sleeping heads. Two of them were sleeping in a corner leaning on each other, while on the opposite end she saw Sugar leaning her head on a man sitting on sofa with a cane across his lap. Mercedes so far only recognized Sugar then she looked a bit closer and realized that she was leaning her head on Artie. "How long was I out?" Mercedes asked herself as she looked down at her hands. On one side her hand was attached to a pulse oximeter and on her ring finger was a wedding ring. She smiled then frowned as she couldn't remember ever getting married. Did she actually go through with the wedding? She looked at her other hand and noticed that there was someone holding it and he had his head down on it as he slept. "Is this my husband?" she asked herself. "Am I having those dreams again?"

"Mercedes? You're up?" Sugar asked as she made her way over to Mercedes. The moment she said that everyone in the room woke up and came around her. She looked at the two younger ones that were already in tears as they quickly pecked kisses on her cheek.

"Mom, I'm so happy you're okay." they both said as they continued to kiss her.

"Mom?" Mercedes asked as she looked at them closely. They both did have some resemblance to her. The woman looked almost like she did when she was twenty-five, except she was lighter skinned and her hair was a dirty blonde color paired with a set of hazel almond shaped eyes.

"You scared us, mom." her son said as he wiped his eyes. He looked nothing like the other girl. He actually looked white with his blonde hair and freckles across his nose that paired with a set of deep green eyes and plump red lips. Mercedes blinked as she looked over to the hand that was squeezing hers and shook her head in shock.

"Who are you guys?" she asked causing them all to frown. The man holding her hand slowly let go of her hand then forced a smile back on his face and held her hand again. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. He definitely looked like the young man crying next to her.

"Artie, get her memory chip." he said then looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry. You'll remember us again, honey. You seem still a bit tired, get some more rest. We're happy to have you back." he added. Mercedes smiled nervously as she looked around the room then slowly she blinked herself back to sleep.

* * *

 **If you weren't confused before you might be now lmfao. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter for this story and you will understand what happened here. If you have any questions I will answer them all either here or tumblr.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating this sooner. I had been dealing with a massive headache for the past few days and now I am feeling better. Here is the finale to this story. I know it might have seemed like the last one was the ending lol. I have a few things to tie up and then all will be done. There will be time jumps as this is a time jumping type story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

September 30th 2015 Sugar Shack

Mercedes woke every morning feeling as if she were lost inside of someone else's life. Every day she would wake up and feel as if someone had been there. She'd looked next to her expecting to be in the arms of someone then feeling empty and stupid when no one was there. This all started a few days ago. She woke up feeling as if a part of her was missing, as if she'd misplaced something. She wasn't sure what it was but she would dream about it at night and each day she'd wake up more confused than the next. The dreams felt so real, vivid, like a distant memory, like a deja vu, but she wasn't sure if it was real or not. What was weird was that Sugar was having the same issues but unlike Mercedes she was very forthcoming with her experience, telling any and everybody about having loss someone she loved. After noticing the weird stares Sugar received, Mercedes knew she would have to suffer alone with her dreams. She would place herself deep into her work. This night though, she allowed Sugar to push her into going to the Shack. She really didn't feel like going to the Sugar Shack, but after hours of listening to Sugar begging her to come out she reluctantly agreed asking her to promise not to ask her to sing. Sugar, knowing that when Mercedes was in a funk, knew that she usually felt better after singing about things. And again, Mercedes reluctantly took the stage and began to sing _Tamia's Almost_.

"Can you tell me how can one miss what she's never had? How can I reminisce when there is no past? How could I have memories of being happy with you, boy? Can someone tell me how could this be?" Mercedes sang as she looked out into the crowd. "How could my mind pull up incidents? Pull up dates and times that never happened? How could we celebrate a love that's too late? How could I mean the words I'm about to say." She smiled and closed her eyes as the image of her hugging a taller man in her bedroom took over her mind.

"I miss the time that we almost shared. I miss the love that was almost there. I missed the time that we used to kiss. At least in my dreams...just let me take my time and reminisce. I miss the time that we never had. What happened to us? We were almost there. Whoever said it's impossible to miss what you never had, never almost had you." She paused as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She opened her eyes and thought for sure she saw him sitting in the back of the Sugar Shack. She blinked a couple times and realized it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She continued singing the song as her memories started to play out in front of her. She was near the end of the song when she felt her voice crack. Then finally noticing that she was crying harder than she expected. What was she crying for? Who was she missing so much? Why couldn't she stop thinking about this imaginary person.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Sugar asked. She slowly took the microphone from Mercedes' hand then flashed the crowd a smile. "Give it up for my amazing lawyer and Bestie! Wooo! She was really feeling that song and so were we right?" she asked the crowd as they clapped. Mercedes quickly wiped her face then bowed before getting off the stage. As she passed by the crowd everyone kept applauding her but a light flashed outside the door catching her attention. Instead of taking her seat, she grabbed her purse and made her way towards that light. She wasn't sure why she was doing this but it felt like the light was drawing her out. Each step she took she thought about turning back and going back inside but instead she continued towards the light till it went out completely.

"Okay...where the hell did that light go?" she asked herself as she tried to follow where she thought it was. She debated on trying to find out what the light was then decided to just head back over to her car instead. "Don't be stupid, Mercedes." she said to herself. As she took steps towards her car she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She started to increase her speed then rummaged through her purse for her keys and phone. She fumbled with her keys as she tried to insert it inside of her car then stopping when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Mercedes." She paused and dropped her keys as she heard her name being said then the steps getting closer. She said a silent prayer then turned around slowly as the man approached her. He stepped into the light nervously, taking slow steps towards her. "Please tell me you remember." he asked and almost as if a light switch had been hit, all the puzzle pieces started to come together. She felt a chill run down her spine as she looked into his green eyes. A tear slid from her eye before the ends of her lips began to curve.

"Sam?" She asked even though all of their memories started to flow back. "You came ba..." he stopped her by holding each side of her face and kissing her lips as if he'd been waiting his whole life to do so. Mercedes slowly placed her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Sam said as he pulled away then hugged her tight. "You have no idea how happy I am that you remember me." Mercedes smiled as she held him close to her.

"I told you I'd miss you even if I forgot you."

* * *

 **Fall 2020**

Sam held Mercedes hand as they entered the small diner then smiled as the hostess handed them two menus. Sam looked around a couple times, nervously anticipating seeing his parents again. It had been five years since he last saw them and if his calculations were correct then this would be just after they had him. He knew that Future Artie said that they wouldn't have him but he wanted to at least see if he had a sister or a brother of some sort in this timeline. He smiled down at Mercedes as she calmed him down by stroking his hand. His eyes settled on the diamond ring on finger and the smile on his face widened as he remembered the small wedding they had right outside of Al Motta Mansion, where Sugar and Artie wed the year after.

"Table for two?"

"No, we're actually expecting someone. So table for four, please." Sam replied as they followed the hostess to a table. "Are you sure that they'll remember us?" Sam asked once they were seated. They didn't exactly schedule anything with his parents but he was hoping they would at least join them so that he could see if anything had changed for them.

"Sam...calm down. Every one else remembers everything so I am betting they will remember us." she replied before slowly rubbing her protruding belly then closing her eyes as if she were in pain. Sam moved his chair closer to her and placed his hand on her belly, feeling the life inside of her move around.

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave? What does the Nano Doc..."

"Sam...seriously, calm down." she smiled then looked at the wrist band that was on her wrist. "I am not due for another two more weeks. We're good." she added. "Hey, look who just made it."

"They're here?" Sam asked quickly turning around and smiling as he watched them follow the hostess. Once they made it towards Mercedes and Sam, his mother stopped and looked at them.

"Hey...I remember you two. Dwight, look who's here." she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Mercedes and...Sam, right?" she asked looking right at Sam and smiling. Sam stood but couldn't seem to find the words to respond.

"Yes...we met about five years ago, right?" Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head at Sam.

"Yeah, exactly five years actually." Dwight smiled. "If it weren't for the two of you, I probably wouldn't have gotten Mary to see me again. Well that's how I've always told the story. Plus she was so nervous."

"I was not nervous." Mary replied.

"Sir...Ma'am...you're booth is ready." the hostess said and pointed to the booth they sat in when they first met. Mary looked at the booth then back at Sam then looked at Dwight and smiled.

"Would you two mind if we joined you?" she asked then finally Sam spoke.

"Please...sit." Sam quickly pulled out a chair for his mother then turned to his father. "Sir?"

"Sam...you can call me Dwight." he laughed and sat down before turning his attention to Mercedes. "So the two of you got married, huh?" Sam looked over at Mercedes before sitting back next to her and smiling as she explained in her own way how things went for them.

"Yeah it was pretty touch and go for a minute there. We lost contact and then something just brought him back to me."

"Her voice brought me back. If you ever get a chance you have to hear her sing." Sam replied.

"Are you a singer?" Mary asked. Mercedes was about to reply when she winced and rubbed her belly again. "Are you alright? How far along are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm not due for another two weeks." Mercedes smiled. "And I'm a defense Attorney. Sam, here, is Co-partners with Artie Abrams at the Arcadec." she added with a smile. Sam nodded with pride as his parents looked at him in shock.

"Whoa! That's big time stuff there. Didn't he just create the Nano Doc? Did you have some part in that?" Dwight asked looking at Mercedes wrist. Mercedes showed them the Nano Doc then quickly placed it behind her. Sam noticed but decided he would ask her about it later.

"I guess you can say that I played a part in it. I'm more behind the scenes." Sam replied as he remembered how everything got started with the Arcadec.

 _Sam and Artie jumped head first into looking into the device's memory chip after breaking the device completely as Future Artie instructed. Although Sam only wanted to return as Sugar's bodyguard and driver, Artie wanted Sam to also be his business partner. Sam knew nothing about inventing things but as Artie explained to him he knew about how they all operated and that was going to help Artie with it all. Sugar convinced her father to invest into Artie's business plan and he immediately dove head first into getting a building to work in. He bought his mother a new house and built his new office right on top of where her house was. At first it was small and still looked like a house but as business grew he ended up buying out all the houses on the block and creating what was now known as the Arcadec Center._

 _The first item they pulled from the memory chip was the Nano Doc. Eventually it would have been built into everyone's memory chip but Artie and Sam had to deal with the laws around something like that first. Which was where Mercedes came in and helped with that portion. Many weren't comfortable with the memory chip so they agreed to going back to the Nano Doc as a separate entity all together. When Sam and Artie explained that the Nano Doc was like having a doctor and emergency system on your wrist millions began to buy the product. Although, Artie couldn't walk completely without a walker, he gave up the idea of inventing the reverser again and focused on inventing things to keep moving forward instead._

"That's amazing." Dwight said as he listened to Sam explain the diluted version of how Arcadec was started, minus the time travel. "Honey, we're sitting in the presence of our future." he added causing Mercedes and Sam to almost spit out their drinks.

"I apologize for my husband's fangirling. He's just a simple southern man who gets excited when we even pass the borders of Tennessee." Mary smiled. "So, Mercedes, do you know if you're having a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl." Mercedes replied wincing again and shifting in her seat. Sam was on the verge of asking her if she was alright when she decided to calmly place her hand on his to stop him. "And what about you...and children yet?" Mercedes asked with a smile. The smile immediately went away when Mary frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay...you didn't know." Dwight replied.

"I was pregnant...or at least I thought I was pregnant." she replied as her eyes grew misty. Sam felt horrible as she told the story making his wonder if what he did was even right. "The doctor called it a hysterical pregnancy." she paused and looked at Mercedes. "Look, they may be doctors but we women we know our bodies right?"

"We do." Mercedes replied in what Sam was sure was a whisper. Sam reached down and held her hand tight as they listened to Mary continue her story of how she miscarried.

"Anyway, I believe this was God's way of telling me he had better plans for my little angel. I had a feeling he was going to be a boy and because of the two of you I was going to name him Samuel."

"Oh wow! I'm speechless." Sam replied. "I'm sorry for your loss. Truly I am. I don't know what I would do if I lost my child."

"Well when one door closes another one opens. We actually are on the verge of adopting this little boy." Dwight added to lift the spirits of the table. "We actually have a picture of him."

"Oh yeah." Mary smiled and rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. "Here he is. Isn't he precious." she handed the phone to Mercedes. She smiled at the picture then handed it to Sam.

"Oh my God Sam, he's too precious."

"Looks like he'll make quite the football player, huh?" he smiled handing the phone back. "So what's his name?"

"Well his birth mother named him Finn Hudson." Mary replied as she put the phone back in her purse. Sam squeezed Mercedes hand in shock as he tried to wrap his mind around his parents adopting Finn Hudson. Was the universe playing games with him? How was it that the same guy that sent him back in time was now about to be his baby brother?

"Excuse me for a second." Mercedes said standing up in shock. Sam had told Mercedes everything that had happened when he went back to 2045 so hearing his name at that moment was the shock that they were not expecting. The next thing they didn't expect was her water breaking at that same moment. "Oh shit!"

* * *

"Mercedes, what the hell happened to your Nano Doc?" Artie asked as he entered her hospital room as she held the baby girl that she just delivered in her hand. Mercedes knew she was wrong for ignoring the Nano Doc but she knew how important this was for Sam. He had been talking about seeing his parents again for years so she didn't want to be the one to come between that. Even if it was because the Nano Doc was telling her that she was having contractions.

"Calm your tits, Artie, the Nano Doc helped me deal with the pain." she replied with a smile as she cooed at the baby. "So nothing happened. I just made the Nano Doc work for once in it's life." She smiled when Sam walked over and took the baby from her. "Hold her head, Sam."

"I got this, babe." Sam smiled. "Artie, where's Sugar?"

"I'm right here! I'm right here!" she replied before coming in with a couple of bags full of baby items. "I had to go shopping now that we know for sure you were having a girl."

"We always knew she was having girl, babe." Artie replied. "The Nano Doc does all of that, remember?"

"The only thing I remember is ATM numbers and dollar signs." she smiled then made her way to Mercedes. "How's my bestie? Wait till you see all the cute stuff I bought her." she smiled and sat down as she began to pull out items then her eyes fell on the baby in Sam's arms. "She's as pretty as I knew she would be."

"She's beautiful." Mercedes smiled then stared at Sam as he smiled back at her.

"She looks just like you." he said before bringing her back over to Mercedes.

"Yeah right down to my dirty blonde weave, huh?" Mercedes laughed. Sam chuckled and stroked her blonde head then placed on kiss on her hand before kissing Mercedes on her forehead as well.

"So, we haven't came up with a name yet and I think it's time we stop calling her _the baby._ " Sam laughed.

"I have the perfect name for her." Artie said.

"We are not naming the baby Artcedes!" Mercedes and Sam both responded having heard him suggest that many times. Artie shrugged then reached over and played with the baby's hand.

"Your loss." he smiled. "Babe, can we name our first baby Artcedes?" he asked Sugar.

"I was actually thinking Sugarcedes sounded better." she smiled. As Sam and Mercedes both looked at their friends as the crazy duo that they were. "If not that, then I am definitely naming my daughter Heiress."

"Woman are you crazy? Now I know I'm naming all of our kids." Artie responded as he and Sugar began arguing over potential baby names when she wasn't even close to being pregnant.

"Babe, how 'bout we do this without those two." Mercedes suggested.

"Alright...um...how about Rachel?"

"Hell to the no!"

"You're right...the name sounds whiny already." he replied causing her to giggle. "Okay what about Emma?" she shook her head as he continued. "What about if we name her Quinn."

"Boy, don't get molly wopped in this hospital."

"Just a little futuristic joke." he laughed as he tried to duck away from her playfully swatting him. "Okay, how about you come up with the girl's names and I'll name the boys."

"Hold up, Sam. Why is that plural?"

"I'm going to get you pregnant again. You and I both know this and I'm pretty sure it will be a boy." Sam smiled. "I'm thinking we have about five each. And we can name our son Stevie Dwight Evans or something like that. I haven't put much thought into it."

"You're not even pregnant, Sugar! Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Artie said causing the two of them to turn their focus to their two friends who were still arguing over baby names.

"I want a baby too." she whined. "I don't want to get pregnant though. No offense, but pregnancy looked horrible. No offense though." Mercedes sighed and shook her head. The whole time she was pregnant Sugar whined about it as if she was the pregnant one.

"You do know I can't just buy children for you, right?"

"How about we name her Destiny?" Mercedes asked then looked down at the baby as a smile spread across the her face for a quick second then faded away. "I think she likes it too." She looked up at Sam and smiled as he stroked the baby's hand.

"Destiny...like the singer?" Sugar asked looking over at Mercedes.

"That's Beyonce." Artie added shaking his head.

"Destiny brought us together...and she's our destiny." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

 **The End. Of course you all know that they go on to have a son pretty much the following year. You know they live happily ever after because of what happened in the last chapter. You probably realized that Sugar and Artie never had kids of their own. This story was just something that flew at me while I was watching another show and I really didn't expect it to go this far. And it probably wouldn't have been 22 chapters if I hadn't broke down the chapters so much. Anyway, I hope I answered some questions. And if I confused anyone with this ending I am sorry. You can ask me to clarify on tumblr or in the reviews. Thank you all for reading...And Now I am really done with writing fanfic. LOL! SHUT UP! I meant it. Okay I know I have a couple fics that need to be finished and I will try to devote time to finish them as soon as I can. love y'all.**


End file.
